Ravage
by RavenCalled
Summary: In a world where a dominant can forcibly claim any submissive over 18, Blaine Anderson wants to remain unclaimed so he can continue to go to school for music. One night Blaine's best friends Wes and David talk him into going to a fetish club where he meets a suave dominant, Porcelain. Will Blaine ever be ready to commit to Kurt? Or will someone else forcibly claim him first?
1. Chapter 1: Telephone

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own Glee. (Just covering my bases.)**

**Hey everyone. So this fiction will contain possible rape, BDSM themes, hardcore rough sex, and life domination along with submission and other things that may make people uncomfortable or be triggering. I am only going to say this once but this will be the only warning I will post on my fanfiction about it's contents. I think giving warnings ruins the surprize of the moment. I know that I personally don't want to be told what's going to happen in a story before I read it so I'm not going to provide you guys with spoilers to my own story. If anything mentioned above would make you uncomfortable or be triggering than please for your own safety don't read this fiction. Don't say I didn't warn you. There are plenty of fluffy fictions out there for you. And this isn't one of them. With that being said feel free to enjoy. **

**-Raven**

_-~Ravage~-_

**Chapter 1 Telephone**

A knock sounds at the door which makes Blaine look up from his location at his keyboard. He hears shuffling outside the door and sighs. He had told Wes and David tonight wasn't a good night to go out, but they never listen; granted with Blaine it is never a good time. Blaine was an unclaimed submissive and because he was over the age of consent any dominant could force himself onto Blaine and claim him. He didn't want to go out, but because his friends were at the door Blaine decided it would be a good idea to answer it. The old wooden floor boards in Blaine's small apartment creaked under his feet as he made his way to the door and double checked through the peep-hole to make sure it actually was Wes and David at the door. He finally undoes the lock and lets his two friends in; who are obviously dressed to go to a club, but this must be a really different kind of club.

"You two sure look… different than usual…" Blaine commented on their clothing as he closed and relocked the door. Usually the two dressed in jeans and tight shirts to go out, but tonight their attire was radically different.

"We wanted to try going somewhere new tonight." Wes said as he looks David up and down with a teasing smile.

"It was all his idea." David says in his own defense. Even though David was the dominant in the relationship he spoiled Wes and the submissive generally received whatever he wanted. "He had read earlier on the internet about a new fetish club that opened up and apparently it has gotten good reviews. He wants to go for some damn reason and somehow got me into this." He then motions to the tight leather pants and black fishnet shirt he was clad in. "I swear to you this wasn't what I had expected when he 'invited me out' tonight." However, after that statement, David quickly flipped his expression into something rather frightening for Blaine to be on the receiving end of. "So if I have to go out looking like I belong in a BDSM porno I expect you to do so as well—because that is what friends do. They back each other up… no matter what the situation."

Blaine couldn't believe David was invoking the old Warbler pact in their friendship. When they were younger and attending Dalton Academy the pact was that if one of them had a crazy idea they all had to participate in said idea. And none of them had brought it up recently so David must be really desperate. Blaine looks longingly at his keyboard and the composition papers scattered around it. He knows he has to write more for his upcoming conducting class, but Blaine knew David's pleading eyes would get the better of his judgment.

"Fine. I will go with you guys. But I definitely don't have anything that looks even vaguely similar to what you two are wearing. Leather isn't exactly my cup of tea." Blaine replies with a chuckle. With these words Wes smirks.

"Oh don't worry Blaine. I've got you covered." Blaine saw him holding out a black shopping bag that looks like it came from somewhere rather expensive; to top it off the bag had "Bondage Boutique" printed on it in an impressive metallic-silver cursive script. Blaine looked back and forth between Wes, David and the seemingly innocent bag several times before snatching it out of Wes's hand.

"Am I going to regret this?" Blaine questioned Wes. And of course Wes promptly responded with a "No of course not." But that didn't stop David from nodding vigorously behind Wes. 'Shit I'm screwed' Blaine thought to himself.

"I have a sinking feeling this outfit is going to be a lot more adventurous than I want it to be." Blaine said with apprehension, but none the less he headed for his bedroom. Once safely inside the confines of his room he pulled out the contents of the bag and his eyes grew to the size of saucers. Laid out on his bed were a pair of loose fitting leather pants that had a red strip down the sides of the legs and some strange strappy thing that he had no idea how to get of his body, or where it was even supposed to go. Blaine quickly put on the pants and grabbed a pair of nice leather boots he already owned and pulled them both on. He then walked back into the living area of the apartment to find Wes and David sitting there casually chatting on his couch like what they were planning to do tonight wasn't weird at all.

"Hey Wes where's the shirt to this ensemble? And what the hell is this?" Blaine said referencing the strange straps that were in in his hands. David burst out laughing and had to wipe the corner of his eyes.

"You drew the short end of the stick man. One of us was going to have to wear that and I am so fucking glad it wasn't me." David continued to laugh before Wes slapped the back of his head.

"Blaine that is the shirt." Wes stated with a straight face. Blaine's eyebrows practically shot up to his hairline.

"You expect me to go out clubbing with this belt as a shirt? You have got to be joking." Blaine wasn't even sure if those words were enough to express his complete disbelief. Wes didn't respond to Blaine. Instead he got up and took the straps from Blaine and proceeded to fasten them to Blaine's torso. The thing that Wes was claiming to be a shirt had two leather studded straps that went over his shoulders and wrapped around to the front of Blaine's toned torso to hook onto a ring in the center of his sternum. Another strap went around his ribcage and hooked onto the ring as well. And that was it. No fabric, no fishnet, no nothing. Blaine just allows himself to stand there. Shocked that someone actually took the time to design this piece of clothing, if you can even call it that. "If we are going to actually do this can we just get moving?" Blaine said as he grabbed his leather jacket off of the back of his couch; with normal outfit the leather jacket was a nice touch; with this outfit it saved all that was left of his dignity. 'Damn I am going to need to drink a lot tonight to forget about this.'

_-~Ravage~-_

The trio arrived at the fetish club and all of a sudden Blaine didn't feel self-conscious as he checked his coat, because most the people in the club looked similar to him, if not more scantily clad.

"Wes what the hell were you thinking bringing us here?" Blaine swore harshly at his friend. The clubs name was enough to put Blaine off; _Ravage_ was hardly the name of a club he would actually patronize. "This isn't just any club Wes!" Blaine yelled. Even with his yelling at Wes it would be hard for him to hear Blaine because the music was so loud— pounding and throbbing up through the soles of their shoes and into their beings. Everyone there was dressed in leather and latex; some people were parts of couples, some were kneeling at other's feet, some people were making-out, some people were dancing, and some people were performing unspeakable deeds in public. While Blaine did feel really uncomfortable with what was happening at this club there were people that would occasionally doms that would catch his eye, but Blaine wasn't in the market. Certain dominants always moved with a grace and poise that made them look dignified—even in a place like this. Wes finally felt like he should respond to Blaine's statements and he did so simply with a shrug. He didn't really have much to say. Besides, he was already well on his way to intoxicated, guzzling vodka and other drinks like he was being paid to taste test them.

Blaine was so wrapped up in his own world and thoughts that he didn't notice someone gliding towards him from across the dance floor. It wasn't until the Dom was practically on top of him and David elbowed Blaine in his exposed ribs that he took notice of the other man. But once he took notice of the taller man staring down on him he drank in the sight like a water deprived prisoner of war. Blaine had always said he didn't need a Dom; even though remaining unclaimed was dangerous, but in the presence of this man looking down at him he felt his natural submissiveness rise up inside of him. The man was wearing leather jeans so tight they could have been painted on his body with a handsome pair of black boots that went up half-way up his calves. Blaine's eyes moved upwards over the other man's body to find a satin black dress shirt draped off his frame, unbuttoned half way revealing a pale, toned chest with the cursive D marking showed he was a dominant. Blaine suddenly felt very aware and conscious of the S marking on his chest that revealed his status as a submissive. Finally Blaine's eyes admired the man's face in awe at what he saw; a perfectly unmarred complexion, high cheekbones, plush looking lips, a dangerous yet commanding smile, sandy brown perfectly coifed hair, and piercing blue eyes that caught his own hazel ones and held him hostage.

"Dance with me." A higher than expected, but still smooth, confident voice caressed Blaine's ears. It didn't even sound like a question. The man asking knew that Blaine wouldn't refuse. Blaine looked back at David as the man was slowly backing away confident Blaine would follow suit. David gave him a wave ushering him onward and Blaine nodded at his friends before following the mysterious man into the throng of people desperately grinding against each other. Blaine immediately fell into the other man's arms as they danced with each other. The curly haired man already had a couple of drinks in him and everything around him was foreign, including the gorgeous man in front of him. The same velvety voice enticed him yet again, "And what might your name be pet?" Blaine was slightly taken aback. He wasn't anyone's pet. He wanted to remain unclaimed, or he might be forced to drop out of school.

He said back snapped out of his daze when he heard the word "pet" feeling like this Dom could put him in danger of being claimed. He immediately needed to reply with something that made it obvious he wasn't in the market. "My name is Blaine. However, I'm not sure who you think you are, because I am no one's pet. How do people address you Sir?" He said that last line with venom in his words, but the other man paid them no mind.

"You may call me Porcelain." Blaine thought it was odd that Porcelain wouldn't give out his real name. But it didn't bother him too much when the taller man kept pulling Blaine against him and creating a delicious friction between them. "You are new here I assume?" Porcelain spoke seductively into his ear before giving it a gentle flick with his tongue. Blaine managed to nod in response.

"Yes I am new here." Porcelain smiled revealing those perfect teeth again and then took Blaine's lips in a passionate kiss. The taller man's experienced tongue pushed into Blaine's mouth wrestling for control, but porcelain easily owned Blaine in the deep kiss. "Are you looking for a Dom handsome?" Porcelain questioned Blaine. The curly haired man looked at Porcelain and blatantly ignored the question. 'Did I not make myself clear enough to this guy?' Blaine didn't respond for several seconds and Porcelain smirked— with that the taller man, just as easily as he had approached Blaine earlier, left him— alone in the writhing mass of people.

Blaine eventually made his way back to the bar where David was casually flirting with the bartender and Wes was all over the place; touching David, and touching strangers.

"David I think it is time to take Wes home, or at least to my place." Blaine said placing a hand on Wes to steady him on the stool. Rather quickly Wes's hands began to wander Blaine's body and play with the ring on his chest.

"You look so good Blaine." Wes drawled out. When the other boy started playing with the zipper on Blaine's pants he quickly slid his arm under Wes's and picked him up.

"David you take care of the Wes's tab. I'll meet you at the door." Blaine half carried, half dragged a heavily liquored Wes to the door and got all three of their coats. As the two were waiting for David Blaine thought about Kurt tonight. He was the most handsome man he had seen in what he believed to be his entire life. Blaine scanned the crowd at the club looking to see if he could catch a glimpse of the pale beauty and when he did he felt himself get uncomfortable in his pants. Porcelain had his mouth over a random man's neck, and said man was straddling Porcelain— wantonly grinding against the man he was on top of. Porcelain's eyes were closed but as soon as his eyes opened they held Blaine's gaze. Porcelain pulled away from the man's neck with a long hard suck knowing he would leave a mark on the submissive. Still holding Blaine's gaze he proceeded to harshly bite the pulse point on the neck of the man situated on his lap; and the scene continued until David suddenly gripped Blaine's shoulder and took Wes from him. Finally all three of them left _Ravage_, but Blaine wasn't so sure if he took his mind with him. What he had seen Porcelain turned him on and made him long to be a submissive. The urges he had suppressed for years were coming back with a brutal force.

_-~Ravage~-_

As soon as they had gotten back to Blaine's apartment Wes passed out on the couch. David then climbed onto the couch with Wes after talking to Blaine for a few minutes and both boys deciding it was too late, and they were too intoxicated to return to their own apartment. After stripping out of his leather clothing Blaine finally climbed into his own bed and slide between the cool sheets clad in nothing but a pair of black and red boxers. After staring at the ceiling for a countless number of minutes sleep still eluded him. Blaine's mind was filled with questions about what would happen to him if a dominant forced himself on Blaine and claimed him. Would he ever get to produce music if he was scared to go outside because he was unclaimed?

_-~Ravage~-_


	2. Chapter 2: It's Not Right But It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own Glee. (Just covering my bases.)**

**Hey everyone. So this fiction will contain possible rape, BDSM themes, hardcore rough sex, and life domination along with submission and other things that may make people uncomfortable or be triggering. I am only going to say this once but this will be the only warning I will post on my fanfiction about it's contents. I think giving warnings ruins the surprize of the moment. I know that I personally don't want to be told what's going to happen in a story before I read it so I'm not going to provide you guys with spoilers to my own story. If anything mentioned above would make you uncomfortable or be triggering than please for your own safety don't read this fiction. Don't say I didn't warn you. There are plenty of fluffy fictions out there for you. And this isn't one of them. With that being said feel free to enjoy. **

**-Raven**

_-~Ravage~-_

**Chapter 1 Telephone**

A knock sounds at the door which makes Blaine look up from his location at his keyboard. He hears shuffling outside the door and sighs. He had told Wes and David tonight wasn't a good night to go out, but they never listen; granted with Blaine it is never a good time. Blaine was an unclaimed submissive and because he was over the age of consent any dominant could force himself onto Blaine and claim him. He didn't want to go out, but because his friends were at the door Blaine decided it would be a good idea to answer it. The old wooden floor boards in Blaine's small apartment creaked under his feet as he made his way to the door and double checked through the peep-hole to make sure it actually was Wes and David at the door. He finally undoes the lock and lets his two friends in; who are obviously dressed to go to a club, but this must be a really different kind of club.

"You two sure look… different than usual…" Blaine commented on their clothing as he closed and relocked the door. Usually the two dressed in jeans and tight shirts to go out, but tonight their attire was radically different.

"We wanted to try going somewhere new tonight." Wes said as he looks David up and down with a teasing smile.

"It was all his idea." David says in his own defense. Even though David was the dominant in the relationship he spoiled Wes and the submissive generally received whatever he wanted. "He had read earlier on the internet about a new fetish club that opened up and apparently it has gotten good reviews. He wants to go for some damn reason and somehow got me into this." He then motions to the tight leather pants and black fishnet shirt he was clad in. "I swear to you this wasn't what I had expected when he 'invited me out' tonight." However, after that statement, David quickly flipped his expression into something rather frightening for Blaine to be on the receiving end of. "So if I have to go out looking like I belong in a BDSM porno I expect you to do so as well—because that is what friends do. They back each other up… no matter what the situation."

Blaine couldn't believe David was invoking the old Warbler pact in their friendship. When they were younger and attending Dalton Academy the pact was that if one of them had a crazy idea they all had to participate in said idea. And none of them had brought it up recently so David must be really desperate. Blaine looks longingly at his keyboard and the composition papers scattered around it. He knows he has to write more for his upcoming conducting class, but Blaine knew David's pleading eyes would get the better of his judgment.

"Fine. I will go with you guys. But I definitely don't have anything that looks even vaguely similar to what you two are wearing. Leather isn't exactly my cup of tea." Blaine replies with a chuckle. With these words Wes smirks.

"Oh don't worry Blaine. I've got you covered." Blaine saw him holding out a black shopping bag that looks like it came from somewhere rather expensive; to top it off the bag had "Bondage Boutique" printed on it in an impressive metallic-silver cursive script. Blaine looked back and forth between Wes, David and the seemingly innocent bag several times before snatching it out of Wes's hand.

"Am I going to regret this?" Blaine questioned Wes. And of course Wes promptly responded with a "No of course not." But that didn't stop David from nodding vigorously behind Wes. 'Shit I'm screwed' Blaine thought to himself.

"I have a sinking feeling this outfit is going to be a lot more adventurous than I want it to be." Blaine said with apprehension, but none the less he headed for his bedroom. Once safely inside the confines of his room he pulled out the contents of the bag and his eyes grew to the size of saucers. Laid out on his bed were a pair of loose fitting leather pants that had a red strip down the sides of the legs and some strange strappy thing that he had no idea how to get of his body, or where it was even supposed to go. Blaine quickly put on the pants and grabbed a pair of nice leather boots he already owned and pulled them both on. He then walked back into the living area of the apartment to find Wes and David sitting there casually chatting on his couch like what they were planning to do tonight wasn't weird at all.

"Hey Wes where's the shirt to this ensemble? And what the hell is this?" Blaine said referencing the strange straps that were in in his hands. David burst out laughing and had to wipe the corner of his eyes.

"You drew the short end of the stick man. One of us was going to have to wear that and I am so fucking glad it wasn't me." David continued to laugh before Wes slapped the back of his head.

"Blaine that is the shirt." Wes stated with a straight face. Blaine's eyebrows practically shot up to his hairline.

"You expect me to go out clubbing with this belt as a shirt? You have got to be joking." Blaine wasn't even sure if those words were enough to express his complete disbelief. Wes didn't respond to Blaine. Instead he got up and took the straps from Blaine and proceeded to fasten them to Blaine's torso. The thing that Wes was claiming to be a shirt had two leather studded straps that went over his shoulders and wrapped around to the front of Blaine's toned torso to hook onto a ring in the center of his sternum. Another strap went around his ribcage and hooked onto the ring as well. And that was it. No fabric, no fishnet, no nothing. Blaine just allows himself to stand there. Shocked that someone actually took the time to design this piece of clothing, if you can even call it that. "If we are going to actually do this can we just get moving?" Blaine said as he grabbed his leather jacket off of the back of his couch; with normal outfit the leather jacket was a nice touch; with this outfit it saved all that was left of his dignity. 'Damn I am going to need to drink a lot tonight to forget about this.'

_-~Ravage~-_

The trio arrived at the fetish club and all of a sudden Blaine didn't feel self-conscious as he checked his coat, because most the people in the club looked similar to him, if not more scantily clad.

"Wes what the hell were you thinking bringing us here?" Blaine swore harshly at his friend. The clubs name was enough to put Blaine off; _Ravage_ was hardly the name of a club he would actually patronize. "This isn't just any club Wes!" Blaine yelled. Even with his yelling at Wes it would be hard for him to hear Blaine because the music was so loud— pounding and throbbing up through the soles of their shoes and into their beings. Everyone there was dressed in leather and latex; some people were parts of couples, some were kneeling at other's feet, some people were making-out, some people were dancing, and some people were performing unspeakable deeds in public. While Blaine did feel really uncomfortable with what was happening at this club there were people that would occasionally doms that would catch his eye, but Blaine wasn't in the market. Certain dominants always moved with a grace and poise that made them look dignified—even in a place like this. Wes finally felt like he should respond to Blaine's statements and he did so simply with a shrug. He didn't really have much to say. Besides, he was already well on his way to intoxicated, guzzling vodka and other drinks like he was being paid to taste test them.

Blaine was so wrapped up in his own world and thoughts that he didn't notice someone gliding towards him from across the dance floor. It wasn't until the Dom was practically on top of him and David elbowed Blaine in his exposed ribs that he took notice of the other man. But once he took notice of the taller man staring down on him he drank in the sight like a water deprived prisoner of war. Blaine had always said he didn't need a Dom; even though remaining unclaimed was dangerous, but in the presence of this man looking down at him he felt his natural submissiveness rise up inside of him. The man was wearing leather jeans so tight they could have been painted on his body with a handsome pair of black boots that went up half-way up his calves. Blaine's eyes moved upwards over the other man's body to find a satin black dress shirt draped off his frame, unbuttoned half way revealing a pale, toned chest with the cursive D marking showed he was a dominant. Blaine suddenly felt very aware and conscious of the S marking on his chest that revealed his status as a submissive. Finally Blaine's eyes admired the man's face in awe at what he saw; a perfectly unmarred complexion, high cheekbones, plush looking lips, a dangerous yet commanding smile, sandy brown perfectly coifed hair, and piercing blue eyes that caught his own hazel ones and held him hostage.

"Dance with me." A higher than expected, but still smooth, confident voice caressed Blaine's ears. It didn't even sound like a question. The man asking knew that Blaine wouldn't refuse. Blaine looked back at David as the man was slowly backing away confident Blaine would follow suit. David gave him a wave ushering him onward and Blaine nodded at his friends before following the mysterious man into the throng of people desperately grinding against each other. Blaine immediately fell into the other man's arms as they danced with each other. The curly haired man already had a couple of drinks in him and everything around him was foreign, including the gorgeous man in front of him. The same velvety voice enticed him yet again, "And what might your name be pet?" Blaine was slightly taken aback. He wasn't anyone's pet. He wanted to remain unclaimed, or he might be forced to drop out of school.

He said back snapped out of his daze when he heard the word "pet" feeling like this Dom could put him in danger of being claimed. He immediately needed to reply with something that made it obvious he wasn't in the market. "My name is Blaine. However, I'm not sure who you think you are, because I am no one's pet. How do people address you Sir?" He said that last line with venom in his words, but the other man paid them no mind.

"You may call me Porcelain." Blaine thought it was odd that Porcelain wouldn't give out his real name. But it didn't bother him too much when the taller man kept pulling Blaine against him and creating a delicious friction between them. "You are new here I assume?" Porcelain spoke seductively into his ear before giving it a gentle flick with his tongue. Blaine managed to nod in response.

"Yes I am new here." Porcelain smiled revealing those perfect teeth again and then took Blaine's lips in a passionate kiss. The taller man's experienced tongue pushed into Blaine's mouth wrestling for control, but porcelain easily owned Blaine in the deep kiss. "Are you looking for a Dom handsome?" Porcelain questioned Blaine. The curly haired man looked at Porcelain and blatantly ignored the question. 'Did I not make myself clear enough to this guy?' Blaine didn't respond for several seconds and Porcelain smirked— with that the taller man, just as easily as he had approached Blaine earlier, left him— alone in the writhing mass of people.

Blaine eventually made his way back to the bar where David was casually flirting with the bartender and Wes was all over the place; touching David, and touching strangers.

"David I think it is time to take Wes home, or at least to my place." Blaine said placing a hand on Wes to steady him on the stool. Rather quickly Wes's hands began to wander Blaine's body and play with the ring on his chest.

"You look so good Blaine." Wes drawled out. When the other boy started playing with the zipper on Blaine's pants he quickly slid his arm under Wes's and picked him up.

"David you take care of the Wes's tab. I'll meet you at the door." Blaine half carried, half dragged a heavily liquored Wes to the door and got all three of their coats. As the two were waiting for David Blaine thought about Kurt tonight. He was the most handsome man he had seen in what he believed to be his entire life. Blaine scanned the crowd at the club looking to see if he could catch a glimpse of the pale beauty and when he did he felt himself get uncomfortable in his pants. Porcelain had his mouth over a random man's neck, and said man was straddling Porcelain— wantonly grinding against the man he was on top of. Porcelain's eyes were closed but as soon as his eyes opened they held Blaine's gaze. Porcelain pulled away from the man's neck with a long hard suck knowing he would leave a mark on the submissive. Still holding Blaine's gaze he proceeded to harshly bite the pulse point on the neck of the man situated on his lap; and the scene continued until David suddenly gripped Blaine's shoulder and took Wes from him. Finally all three of them left _Ravage_, but Blaine wasn't so sure if he took his mind with him. What he had seen Porcelain turned him on and made him long to be a submissive. The urges he had suppressed for years were coming back with a brutal force.

_-~Ravage~-_

As soon as they had gotten back to Blaine's apartment Wes passed out on the couch. David then climbed onto the couch with Wes after talking to Blaine for a few minutes and both boys deciding it was too late, and they were too intoxicated to return to their own apartment. After stripping out of his leather clothing Blaine finally climbed into his own bed and slide between the cool sheets clad in nothing but a pair of black and red boxers. After staring at the ceiling for a countless number of minutes sleep still eluded him. Blaine's mind was filled with questions about what would happen to him if a dominant forced himself on Blaine and claimed him. Would he ever get to produce music if he was scared to go outside because he was unclaimed?

_-~Ravage~-_


	3. Chapter 3: One More Night

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own Glee. (Just covering all my bases.)**

**For trigger warnings see the chapter 1 Author's Note!**

**Hey everyone! I am really really REALLY excited to be writing this fanfiction. The idea came to me when I was listening to Lady Gaga's Telephone and all of a sudden this story was born out of it. Please keep reading and enjoying (and reviews would be appreciated ). Thank you for your time and I look forward to seeing where this adventure will lead our little Kurt and Blaine.**

**-Raven**

_-~Ravage~-_

**Chapter 2 It's Not Right But It's Okay**

Blaine woke up with a headache pounding in his head. It had been a little over two weeks since he had seen Porcelain and he was feeling the pain. It was hard to ignore his need to submit for his entire life, but after having a small taste of what it felt like to be held by a dominant his body was craving more. The muscular man disentangled himself from his black sheets and made his way into the bathroom. The cold tile under his feet was unpleasant, but the need to wash the sleep out of his eyes overpowered the repulsion to the temperature change. He twisted the water faucet and then splashed the warm water over his face as he proceeded to grab his shaving cream and razor.

As Blaine got ready for the day he realized that he looked like shit. Yes he knew he wasn't sleeping well but this was ridiculous. Lately in his classes Sebastian Smythe had been bothering him. Not only was Sebastian known for trying to claim subs that didn't want it, he had a thing for Blaine since day one. Going outside everyday was in some aspects a struggle for Blaine. Most doms wouldn't forcibly claim a sub, but some would and Blaine couldn't risk his degree. He wanted to write and compose music more than anything, and because of that he had to give up finding a partner. Subs were expected to stay at home for their doms, like a concubine, used only for sex. Blaine was better than that.

The curly hair was tamed. His face was clean shaven. He had on a pair of close fitting jeans and a light blue polo shirt that was closed at the collar with a dark blue and black plaid bowtie. He slipped on his shoes, grabbed his bag, and headed out the door to his seminar at Julliard.

_-~Ravage~-_

Blaine finally slipped out of his lecture and it was time for him to practice. He opened the door to his usual practice room and the Yamaha full grand piano was waiting for him, beckoning him towards it. With a soft click the door to the sound proof practice room closed behind him as he opened up his warm up book. The scales flowed effortlessly off his fingers and the arpeggios as well. Blaine pushed his hands faster and faster in order to build up strength. If he couldn't play piano he couldn't compose or conduct. Finally after Blaine felt he was sufficiently warmed up he placed the piece of untitled music he was currently composing onto the music stand and started letting the notes are harmonies envelope him inside the small room.

Blaine had finished playing through the first movement when he finally looking up to see Sebastian standing on the far side of the piano. Blaine took a deep breath and tried to stay calm.

"It's against school policy to interrupt someone in the practice room during their allotted practice time. I will report you if you don't leave." Blaine said firmly. Sebastian sauntered forward and slid a hand across Blaine's shoulders as he circled to the side of the piano nearest Blaine.

"But you like having me here don't you Blaine? Don't you want me to play with you again? Don't remember what a good time we had together?" Sebastian said with a confident smirk on his face. This expression however only served to fuel Blaine's subsequent anger.

"Sebastian I don't know how many times I have to tell you it was a mistake! We had sex once! You tricked me and seduced me when I was vulnerable and I am not looking to do it again! That's it! Nothing more! Now get out!" Blaine yelled at the other student, but because the room was sound proof no one could hear the fight breaking out between the two. Sebastian closed in on Blaine and grabbed the shorter man forcing him into an embrace.

"Don't be scared Blaine. You know I will take care of you. Provide the domination you crave." Blaine breathed deeply in an effort to calm himself down and rebel against his growing submission, but instead he inhaled Sebastian's Armani Code cologne and fell in even deeper practically collapsing against the brown haired man. Sebastian's hands wandered down Blaine's back and slid into the other man's pants squeezing Blaine's ass. The curly haired man panted and mewled softly under Sebastian's touch. "On your knees. Now."

With that order Blaine dropped to his knees hungrily waiting for what Sebastian had to give him. "Stop asshole!" Wes yelled as he walked into the room. Thank god Blaine had asked Wes to pick him up at the end of his practice session or he would probably be sucking Sebastian's long hard length right now. To be honest the submissive in Blaine was disappointed with the current predicament that left him wanting, but it was for the best. Sebastian sneered at Wes as he left the room and Blaine completely collapsed onto the floor. Wes put his trumpet case down and dropped to the floor beside Blaine holding him as he broke down.

"Wes I can't keep doing this. It's so hard…" Blaine cries frustrated with himself. "You have David to protect you. He claimed you when you needed him and you both have each other. I can't keep resisting. No dom would let me keep going to school. You found David in high school before you both were marked and it worked out really well for the both of you. I can't keep resisting…" The curly haired man held onto Wes tightly as he struggled to breathe.

"Let's go get David from the dance practice room. They should be done soon." Wes packed up Blaine's things and started ushering him down the hallway full of practice rooms when Blaine suddenly stopped in front of one of the little windows looking in on a different room. It was Porcelain. 'What is he doing here? Why is he in a practice room at Julliard? Why is he at my school? How old is he?' Wes tried to get a glimpse of the person Blaine was looking at and he recognized him as the dom from the club several weeks ago.

"Fan-fucking-tastic timing." Wes cursed under his breath. Of all the times Blaine had to be extremely needy and submissive it had to be when the dom that had brought all these feelings back was present. Wes grabbed Blaine's arm and literally dragged the broken boy away from the window. Before Blaine was going to get any closer to this new dom he was going to do some serious background research. 'If that dom was in a practice room he has to be a student—and that's a great place to start searching from' Wes thought to himself. "Come on Blaine. We need to go find David. He is waiting for us now." With that the two boys left.

_-~Ravage~-_

Blaine felt so confused, but now that he had David and Wes with him he felt better. All three of them were back at the apartment that David and Wes shared together since the claiming.

"Blaine we really should file complaints against Sebastian. Maybe we can have a restraining order put in covering you." David said trying to think logically for his friend, but quickly Wes interrupted his line of thought.

"David that won't work because Blaine isn't claimed. There are almost no protections for unclaimed subs. That is just how the system works. We have to keep an eye on him and try to keep Sebastian away or he has to get claimed by a kind dom who would let him continue in school. Blaine has so much talent we can't let him just drop out because of issues like this. And with the state he is in I don't think he is ready to be claimed, even by a dom who would respect his wishes to stay at Julliard." David nodded in acknowledgment of what Wes had said.

"The system is fucked up." David cursed.

"I know. But there isn't anything we can do about it, so we have to work within it. Now I can be with Blaine during the back half of his practice times, and because I am claimed by you I have protections. So if Sebastian can't touch me— and I am between him and Blaine— that should be okay and work. And you then get out of Dance so we can all walk home together like we did today. I mean that really is all we can do for now." Both David and Wes were really concerned for their friend.

Instinctively Wes brought a hand up to his chest where what previously had been just an S for submissive was now David's name accompanying it printed next to the S. When a dominant made a claim they both, by federal law, had to have each other's names tattooed under their markings to confirm the claim. This was to limit partner swapping, because in order to nullify a claiming the tattoo has to be removed and it is an extremely painful process.

"David… do you think Sebastian would forcibly claim him?" Wes whispered quietly so Blaine in the living room couldn't hear them.

"To be honest Wes I wouldn't put it past him, but you know I will do everything in my power to protect him." David pulled Wes against him and held him tightly against his chest. Wes was always very strong for a submissive, but Blaine was always his weak spot. "Listen Wes, you had said he saw the dom from the other night at the club in the practice rooms. Are you sure it was him?" David questioned.

"You know I am not entirely sure. I was pretty drunk when the guy approached Blaine in the club, but Blaine seemed pretty shocked to see him, and I am fairly certain he thought it was the same guy." David nodded at Wes's words.

"Do you think we could get this dom to talk to Blaine, or watch over him? Can we find anything out about him? Like what department he is from? If he has a sub? If he is good to unclaims?"

"David you seem to be putting a lot of faith in a guy we met at a club. But I will do my best to find out some information about him. I think we also need to call Cooper. He really helped Blaine out in the past with the boxing and self-defense." Wes replied. "I am going to go check on Blaine now. You call Cooper. I'll be right back." Wes then got up and walked from the kitchenette area to the living room where Blaine was on the couch plugged into his aqua colored iPod listening to his favorite Holst movement, _Jupiter._ Wes rubbed Blaine's arm gently.

"How are you doing?" Wes questioned the curly haired composer.

"I'm doing a lot better than earlier. I was having a moment in there. Sebastian really gets to me. Usually it isn't that bad but I've been off since the club. Did you see who I saw today? Or am I going nuts with insatiable lust?" Blaine questioned in a slightly playful tone, which was a relief to Wes.

"I think we both saw the mysterious Porcelain, but let's not get ahead of ourselves Blaine." Wes offered cautionary advice even though he knew Blaine didn't really need it. The man had a good head on his shoulders.

_-~Ravage~-_

Wes felt a little weird snooping around school for information on Porcelain, but hell anything for a friend was his motto. The real question was where he going to find people who knew the man. 'Porcelain didn't look like he had an instrument in his hands, but there was a piano in the room. He was in the music practice rooms and couldn't be in the dance program or David would know him. He wasn't in the orchestra section or I would know him. Blaine obviously didn't know him, so he isn't from composing. All that's left that I need to check are the jazz and vocal departments.'

_-~Ravage~-_

Blaine sat with David in the apartment. Both their morning classes were over and they were free the rest of the afternoon. Blaine should be composing but no. David had to go and call in the heavy artillery. Cooper was on his way from fucking Ohio—wasting time flying—to fix Blaine's problems.

"Why did you have to call my brother? Both he and I have better things to be doing with our time. I am fine now! I don't need help! I can take care of myself!" Blaine yelled at his friend frustrated. Blaine knew he actually needed help, but inconveniencing others to get it made him really uncomfortable.

"Blaine, Cooper is going to be here in a few hours and then we are going to go pick him up from the airport. I told him about how you stopped boxing last fall."

"Why would you tell him that!?" Blaine was furious with the fact David had told Cooper about that. When Blaine was in high school he had gotten bullied before he had transferred to Dalton Academy, and in order for Blaine to defend himself Cooper had enrolled him in boxing classes. He had done it, and practiced many hours… until last fall when Blaine got really busy with school. Then the practicing dropped off and eventually ceased. Blaine had felt bad about it, but school was more important to him. He thought he could protect himself without continuing to practice. That theory however, judging by the day's events, was proven wrong.

_-~Ravage~-_

Wes had called in a few favors in the filing office of student records but he finally had some information on Porcelain, otherwise properly called Dominant Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. He was 22 and a senior in the vocal performance department. He was born in Lima Ohio to a Burt Hummel and a now deceased Elizabeth Hummel. He graduated from McKinley High School and is about to get out of class, where Wes was going to 'ambush' him in a sense. Wes had questions and, hopefully, Kurt had answers.

_-~Ravage~-_

Blaine and David were in the dom's car as they headed to the New York airport to pick up Cooper. The curly haired submissive was not happy about the predicament that David forced him into, but it was what it was and he couldn't change it. As they pulled up into the terminal pick up zone Cooper quickly spotted their car and jumped in with his bag, giving Blaine a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"I missed you kid. I heard you have been having some problems."

_-~Ravage~-_

Wes saw Kurt coming out of his breath support seminar when he tapped him boldly on the shoulder, but before Wes could get a word out of his mouth Kurt was already speaking.

"I heard from a little birdie you were digging up some information on me. I've been waiting for you to come and find me. I heard you have also been having some problems."

_-~Ravage~-_


	4. Chapter 4: Titanium

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own Glee. (Just covering my bases.)**

**Hey everyone Ravencald here. This is a little bit longer than my previous two chapters and this has a little taste of something you guys might like. Granted there are obviously more sex scenes ahead but I will provide you with this little teaser. There are some good times in this chapter. I also just want to explain real fast where the chapter titles come from. I listen to music when I write so the songs that I feel most embodies the tone of the chapter I choose as the title. Well that's it. Enjoy.**

**-Raven**

-~Ravage~-

**Chapter 3 One More Night**

The ground was rough underneath the tires of David's car. Cooper opening with bringing up Blaine's problems maybe wasn't the best idea, but what was done was done. Blaine smiled sadly at Cooper unable to help the feelings of adoration but disappointment in himself that swept over his conscious.

"Yea. I've been having some problems with an over aggressive dominant." Blaine said matter of factly.

"I also heard you stopped boxing." Cooper said with a disappointed tone. Blaine didn't respond to his brother and that allowed the rest of the ride back to the apartment dead silent. David dropped Cooper and his younger brother off at Blaine's apartment with the hope that Cooper could knock some sense into Blaine and bring back the power house that the young man had been before all this crazy shit went down.

_-~Ravage~-_

"Blaine what the hell have you been doing!" Cooper screamed at him. Blaine had his hand on his forehead pacing back and forth in his living room as Cooper yelled at him from the couch.

"You think I wanted these problems!"

"You stopped doing what we had practiced! I had made you strong! You were fucking fine! You can't let him take you!" With these words Cooper stood up suddenly and gripped Blaine's throat shoving him against the wall behind the couch. "Stand up and fight for your right to be who you fucking want to be! No one can own you! But you turned into a little bitch!" Blaine's eyes turned dark and he shoved his dominant brother back off of himself. Suddenly Blaine swung a punch at him and connected with Cooper's jaw.

"No one owns me! No one calls me a bitch!" Blaine shouted as he shook his hand out. Cooper rubbed his jaw and felt along it to inspect the damage. If Blaine had the mental power to punch him he wasn't as far gone as he thought he was.

"Thank god you can still do that." Cooper said with relief flooding his voice. In order to make Blaine practice rebelling against dominants when he was younger he would force Blaine to fight him, and win. Sometimes Cooper thought he was doing the wrong thing, giving his brother strength characteristic of a dom, but Blaine had dreams and he told Cooper that he wanted to achieve them. Blaine asked, and pleaded with Cooper until he had given in and helped achieve strength that could compete with doms. That was when the boxing lessons had started. Blaine looked at Cooper still panting and reeling from what he had just done.

"It's been awhile." Blaine panted. Cooper nodded in response.

"You got comfortable with David and Wes protecting you these last couple of years when you all did your General Music Education coursework together, didn't you?" This time it was Blaine's turn to nod in response to Cooper's words. His brother had hit the nail on the head. "Blaine you can't let yourself get claimed by Sebastian. We have had this talk before. You can't let anyone claim you unless you talk with them and they will respect your wishes in the relationship as well." Blaine looked confused at these words. He hadn't told his brother the name of the dom harassing him in his classes.

"How did you know his name?" Blaine questioned suddenly feeling like he was under attack. When Cooper looked at him confused trying to play off his slip Blaine got more aggravated. "I asked how did you know the dominant that was harassing me. How did you know his name was Sebastian?" Blaine demanded of his brother. Cooper looked to the side and then sat down on Blaine's couch.

"We need to talk." Cooper said seriously. He motioned for Blaine to sit next to him so he could explain properly. "Blaine…Sebastian has had some issues with subs in the past." Blaine's mind was racing. 'Why did Cooper know this?' "A friend of mine was forced to submit by him. They were together for a little over three months, and Sebastian ruined his life. He pulled him out of the community college he was in. He them sexually tortured him and then unclaimed him. Sebastian forced him submissive to unclaim him so he wouldn't be attached for his next two years at Juilliard. He then transferred to your school. I've known about his problems for a long time. I hoped he would mistake you for a dom, or be in a different department. Or quit school. I don't know."

Blaine looks at Cooper in disbelief. He had known about this creep and hadn't told him. "Why wouldn't you tell me? Give me warning?" Blaine questioned. "Wouldn't it have been better if I knew to act more like a dom around him?"

Cooper sighed and let his head fall down in defeat. "I wanted you to have a chance at living a normal school life. Please tell me you didn't do anything with him…" Cooper pleaded with himself. Blaine looked away and then back at Cooper who was looking at him with genuine worry in his eyes.

"I slept with him."

_-~Ravage~-_

Wes was surprised that Kurt had such a fast moving information system within the university to know that he was looking for him within an hour of actually asking for the information.

"I do have a problem and I think you can help me with it—seeing as you took a liking to my friend Blaine at Ravage." Wes said with confidence that, however, was soon going to be dissipating.

"So what if I danced with your friend at the club? What does that have to do with my personal life. He wasn't ready for a dom, so I took home another man. I'm thinking about claiming the sub I am with. Why would I want anything, or anyone, to fuck that up for me?" Kurt said smugly.

"You don't have to talk Blaine on. Please. My dom and I just need another set of eyes on him so someone doesn't forcibly claim him. You seemed to be interested. You can't be interested if he gets claimed. Don't you want to keep your options open?" Wes felt bad basically passing Blaine off as a piece of meat, but he really needed Kurt to agree to help them. He seemed decent enough, and they couldn't trust anyone else. It had to be a dom to help them, not another sub who might be forced into the same situation as Blaine. Kurt seemed to be taking this offer seriously, but he shook his head no.

"I feel bad for the kid but I can't. I like Chandler. He serves my needs and I don't want to give him the idea that I am messing with another unclaimed sub." Kurt started to turn away but Wes, in a bold move, grabbed the dominant's arm.

"Weren't you bullied in high school before you were labeled a dom? Weren't you always scared of guys in the locker room? You are gay it had to have happened." Wes pleaded. "Blaine feels like that every day here and he shouldn't have to. But this isn't just a push into the lockers or a slushy in the face, this is claiming and being raped. Wouldn't you want someone to stand up for you?" Wes let go of Kurt's arm and gripped the strap of his own book bag nervously. Kurt inhaled deeply and looked towards the practice room building which he was about to go into and then back at Wes.

"Bring Blaine back to Ravage tomorrow night, it's a Friday. He shouldn't have anything going on. I'll talk to him and see if I am willing to help him. Okay? That's the best I can do." Kurt said feeling like he just got strong armed into this by a demanding sub invoking painful memories of his past. When Kurt looked back towards the practice rooms Chandler was jogging towards him and then grabbed onto his arm.

"Kurt who is this?" He asked innocently, but really he was marking his territory, since he wasn't sure if Wes was already claimed or not. Kurt responded quickly.

"He is an intern from the university offices. There was a small issue with my paperwork for graduation but it is all sorted out now. Are you coming with me to rehearse my contemporary piece Chandler?" The blonde nodded at Kurt with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Of course I am sir." Chandler said as he proceeded to drag Kurt off, away from Wes. As the sub watched them go he wondered why the hell Kurt would agree to see Blaine when Chandler was hanging off his arm. 'Oh well. Whatever the reason I won't complain.'

_-~Ravage~-_

The next day seemed to pass extremely slowly for Blaine and the rest of the gang. Cooper forced Blaine to go boxing with him and he continued to force Blaine to fend for himself against doms. The entire group knew though that Cooper was pushing Blaine because he was meeting with Kurt tonight. Wes had told Blaine about his interactions with the pale man and the background information he found. He also told him about the sub that was hanging off this guy's arm. Hours passed and soon enough all four men found themselves back inside Ravage with Blaine's eyes scanning the room for a particularly handsome dom— whose name he now knew was Kurt.

_-~Ravage~-_

Blaine caught Kurt's eye from across the club and Blaine knew in order to make this work he needed to be confident. He got up from his seat next to his brother and two best friends and gave Wes a pat on the back as he left them—sauntering over to the dominant.

"You are looking better than I expected. Your friend Wes over there made it sound like you are dying." Kurt said smoothly to the shorter man.

"Oh no. I'm not dying. I can protect myself from most doms. I just need your help keeping one particular dom away from me. I heard you might be willing to keep an eye out. Sebastian Smythe? You know him? The dom known for forcibly claiming subs?" Kurt raised a delicate eyebrow prompting Blaine to continue. "I am going to be honest that I already made the mistake of sleeping with him and I would prefer if it didn't happen again." Blaine said letting his voice get gravelly at the end. He slide a hand up the doms chest and felt the toned muscles flex under his hand. The outfit Kurt was wearing was fitting in all the right places and Blaine could feel himself naturally reacting to the doms presence and presentation.

"Give me your phone." Kurt commanded Blaine. The curly haired man immediately followed the order shivering at how good it felt. 'No damn it Blaine get your head in the game.' He thought to himself. Kurt quickly typed a number into Blaine's phone before sliding it shut and handing it back to him. "In case you need my help while at school. I'll help you on one condition. My current sub, Chandler, I haven't claimed him yet but I'm considering it. You say one word to him and I will bring Sebastian to you. Got it?" Blaine nodded slowly as he lost himself in yet another order. Kurt gave a hard slap to the submissive's cheek. "Keep your head in the game. Come out of this strong. Isn't that what your friends want? Isn't that what you want?" Kurt asked sincerely. "Oh and by the way even though I'm certain Wes spilled my little secret, the name is Kurt. Kurt Hummel." The taller boy once again, left Blaine standing confused and questioning in the middle of Ravage. This was beginning to be a trend that he wasn't exactly sure if he loved or hated.

Blaine made his way back to him brother and friends and they promptly asked how it went. The curly hair man recapped the entire thing, except the fact that he reacted with his body to Kurt's. That was going to be his little secret. All he could think about was the way the domination felt. It felt so different from when Sebastian had done it. It felt secure. They were orders he actually wanted to follow. Blaine seemed to be shaking his head a lot tonight because he did it again trying to clear his head. Kurt had just agreed to help him even though he was courting a different sub. Blaine can't fuck this up. Not after he finally had people on his team supporting him.

_-~Ravage~-_

Wes and David finally made it back to their apartment from Ravage and they both flopped down on their couch.

"I can't believe Kurt agreed." David said in misbelief. Wes looked at him and shrugged.

"I personally think he has a soft spot for Blaine. That one night they looked so comfortable dancing together. It was like time had stopped for them." David smiled at his sweet submissive. Wes always was a romantic at heart. Luckily for David he had had the chance to romance his partner before they turned eighteen and were marked.

"Enough thinking Wes. No more." The dancer whispered as he brushed his lips against the young trumpeter's. The two of them melted into a slow languid kiss that instantly relaxed Wes. David's kisses and touches always had that effect on him, a calming domination. He could kiss David all day and night.

_-~Ravage~-_

Blaine's couch had seen a lot of guests lately, or at least more than it had last month. The past few weeks Wes and David liked to stay after late nights and now Cooper was sleeping on it until his flight back to Ohio the next day. Blaine finally turned off the bathroom light after brushing his teeth and settled into his own bed. He had never noticed his room seemed so dark at night before. He had never noticed how un-fluffed his pillow was or how his sheets settled against his body almost too closely. He also hadn't noticed how empty and alone he felt in his bed. It was only a queen size bed but the dark sheets felt like a void of emptiness. These thoughts that drifted through the composer's mind also seemed to be working in circles that always centered on the dom that volunteered to help him. Kurt's whispers to him in the club, his outfit, his body, his dominance—all of these things were swirling around in Blaine's head and he was reacting again. Blaine's sexual frustration was finally breaking him and he gave in.

Blaine allowed two of his finger to be sucked into his hot moist mouth and he lavished them with his tongue. As he did this his mind drifted to Kurt. It was Kurt's cock in his mouth. Such a heavy feeling on his tongue. He wanted to please the dominant, his dominant. Blaine's hand then slide into his boxers and he started to slowly pump his thick length. He ran his thumb over the head of his cock and he felt little bolts of pleasure spark like electricity. Kurt's hands. Kurt's power. Blaine pulled his fingers out of his mouth as his hand worked his cock and he bit his plush bottom lip to keep from moaning lowly at the pleasure of the friction being created through his experienced hand and wrist. He knew just how to move to bring himself right to the edge and hold himself there. His slick fingers soon found their way to his ass and he slowly pressed one finger into himself. One wasn't a problem for him. In fact Blaine loved the stretching sensation as he then pushed in a second finger pumping them in and out of himself.

Blaine whispered Kurt's name to see how it felt, how it tasted, on his tongue and it was delicious. It was something Blaine wasn't sure if he could get enough off. Blaine was getting desperate as he fisted his cock harder and pushed his fingers deeper in tandem. The pleasure was setting his body on fire. His ass felt so used and stretched with now three fingers pushing in and out of it. He wanted to be ready for his master's cock. He shoved in a fourth finger and was unable to help himself from groaning. If this was going to be how it felt to be full on his master he was ready to take it. Blaine breathed harder as he felt his impending orgasm coming up from within him. This couldn't last long enough. "Fuck Kurt" he swore as he pushed himself even harder and faster. His body kept taking and taking allowing him to feel even more pleasure. The slow burn of his now dry fingers working his ass in conjunction with his hot length in his hand had him spilling his seed into his own hand as the illusion of Kurt faded away. Only one word left his lips as he felt his orgasm wash over him, "Master."

Blaine realized it as it happened. He couldn't believe that he let himself do that. He wiped his hand on his sheets and cursed himself again. 'Damn it. Now I have to fucking wash these tomorrow and I can't believe I just got off on Kurt. I've only seen him three times, and he is spoken for.' Blaine hoped that his fascination with Kurt was just because he hadn't been so close to a dom that didn't want to rape him that he was going into sensory overload, but he knew that wasn't actually the reason. But denial sounded better at this point than acceptance. 'I need to be strong. Just survive.' Blaine thought to himself. 'Not this. Not Kurt. Not my lifeline.'

_-~Ravage~-_


	5. Chapter 5: Radioactive

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own Glee.**

**If you want trigger warnings please see the chapter one author's note (I highly advise this so don't say I didn't warn you.) This chapter was really hard for me to write because it is important plot wise but also needed to be transitional and set up future chapters. Please read and review. And now enjoy.**

_-~Ravage~-_

**Chapter 5 Radio Active (Imagine Dragons)**

The next few days felt like bliss. Kurt would always meet Blaine for lunch between classes. They would discuss music, life, and really anything that came to mind. Their schedules slowly seemed to overlap more and more. It was during one of these peaceful lunches that that storm was beginning to form, unannounced to either Kurt or Blaine.

"Kurt? How come I haven't seen you much these days? I know it isn't customary to see a bride before the wedding but I didn't think we were that far along." Chandler said in a teasing way as he forced himself into the small space between Kurt and Blaine at the lunch table. Kurt gave Blaine a look of apology and gave Chandler a glare.

"You know I have been working on my senior pieces. In case you weren't aware Blaine is my pianist for the recital. It is more than completely natural that we would spend a lot of time together during, and outside of, school hours. Do you have a problem?"

"Yes I do. I have a problem with you hanging out with this skank submissive. All he wants is your body and he has already given himself to others before you. He is an impure whore. We all know a submissive shouldn't sleep around. So go talk to Sebastian about how good his virgin ass felt! Because you will never feel it for yourself!" Chandler said, his words dripping with spite and jealousy. What Chandler didn't expect was the response he got from the dom. He expected anger at learning Blaine had slept with someone, instead Kurt raised a delicately arched eyebrow and stood up swiftly.

"You, Chandler Kiehl, a submissive by birthright, have no claim to make such charges." Kurt said lowly. "You do not have permission to approach me when I am with Blaine or this courtship will be halted. You do not have permission to approach Blaine separately or say anything unbecoming of him or I will take it as a personal affront on my dominance, and this courtship will end. I hope I have made myself clear. Now leave."

Chandler looked at Kurt shocked. He had expected the dom to get upset that a submissive would sleep around. Instead he defended someone unworthy. Chandler got up and took his leave, emotional and feeling rejected by the man that was supposedly going to claim him. But whose arms did he go running right into? Sebastian's.

_-~Ravage~-_

"Chandler? I didn't expect to see you until later?" Sebastian looked at the enraged submissive with a gentle, yet fake, smile. Chandler was huffing and fuming.

"Kurt defended Blaine! He defended him! He ignored me! His future submissive!" Chandler then threw himself onto the ground at Sebastian's feet in a dramatic attempt to calm his own nerves. Sebastian kneeled next to Chandler and embraced him, glad they were in a more private courtyard on campus.

"You aren't his submissive if he is choosing Blaine… But he can't choose Blaine if someone else has him. Right?" Sebastian whispered in the submissive's ear. "So we have to get rid of Blaine like we had planned. Help me get rid of him. You told me before that you would do anything to have Kurt. Even if it seems inhuman. Because Blaine is just a submissive and he doesn't deserve rights. You said all this right?" Sebastian prompted. Chandler nodded and this caused Sebastian to smile against the submissive's ear. 'Stupid little sub. He is referring to his rights as well. He deserves subhuman treatment as well. This is about dominant power. He deserves nothing.'

Chandler slowly stood up, guided by Sebastian's helping hand. Gentle coaxing and positive words allowed Chandler to stand solidly on his own two feet without the dominant's interference. "I have the supplies Chandler. They are with me now. If you can just prevent Kurt from getting to the practice room for fifteen minutes for me to capture Blaine; I can make all of your problems disappear. Can you do that for me today? Do you want to keep sharing Kurt with that skank who slept with me?"

Chandler shook his head no. He didn't want to share Kurt. Porcelain was his. Chandler took a deep breath and let himself give into his dark and desperate desires. "I can do that for you. You better hold true to your end of the bargain. Take care of the bitch for me." Sebastian placed a hand on Chandler's shoulder as he started to walk away.

"Don't worry. I will take care of all your problems and more."

_-~Ravage~-_

Sebastian decided to skip his last lecture. He needed to wait in the practice room that Blaine and Kurt usually used. He needed to make sure he had everything prepared to capture his little Blaine. Chandler's mood swings come, always, at the right time. The volatile submissive was his biggest ally, and he really had taken him for granted at first. But soon it would be all over. Soon he would have Blaine… 'and as soon as I hear the screams when I claim him I will experience pleasure unlike any other.' Sebastian shuddered at his own thoughts. Not because he realized just how disturbed he was, but because he realized how pleasurable Blaine's sweet ass would be. It would be even tighter than the first time, because this time it wouldn't be willing. But then again cries of pain always resonated more with his cock than cries of pleasure. Yes he loved the idea. He shuddered out of prospective pleasure.

-~Ravage~-

Kurt took Blaine's hand after Chandler had left.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Blaine. You know that none of it is true right? Don't listen to him. He is just jealous." The dominant tried to reassure the submissive he was sitting with of Chandler's lies, but Blaine shook his head and took a deep breath holding his head up in his defensive manner.

"No Kurt. Some of it was true. I am no skank, but I did sleep with Sebastian. It was a mistake. I was desperate and made a bad choice. But I got away and I wasn't claimed. I am not a virgin, and I am not proud of that, but that is how it is and that is the truth." Blaine mentally braced himself for the repercussion of this announcement. Would the dominant ignore him from now on because he wasn't pure like he was supposed to be? Would he pretend Blaine hadn't even spoken? Would he turn him over to Sebastian out of spite? Kurt's face softened and he sat back down with the other boy.

"Blaine you know, I haven't ever told anyone this but I think those purity rules are only for the uneducated. Everyone is young at some point and you don't even know what you are till you are marked as a sub or a dom. I only care about whether or not I can love my future submissive." Blaine grit his teeth as his mind shot to Chandler. 'Could Kurt really love that asshole of a submissive?'

"So you can love Chandler?" Blaine questioned, immediately regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth. Kurt shook his head.

"To be honest I thought I could at one point. But after meeting you I think I might be changing my mind. Love isn't what I felt for Chandler, but I think I might be feeling it for someone else. Not because of their submission though, but because of who he is as a musician and my friend." Kurt smiled at Blaine and then gently brushed his lips against the other man's. "I will see you in the practice room at the usual time. 5:00." Kurt stood and grabbed his bag and then Blaine watched as the beautiful man, whom he had only met a few weeks prior to this moment, jaunt off to his next class.

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment and let himself feel the sun on his tan complexion. The day was actually beautiful. The wind brushed through his curly hair as if it were a friendly lover coming back to say hello. Sitting there he was just a person, a student, a friend, a man. Nothing really ran through his mind, he was just taking it in until one lone beautiful thought came into existence. 'I think I might be in love.'

_-~Ravage~-_

4:50 pm:

Sebastian sat in the music practice room waiting. Classes let out in ten minutes. This time period is crucial. He had the cloth soaked in chloroform ready to receive its guest. He had the ropes ready to hug his lover. He had the malice ready to keep the both of them warm.

5:00 pm:

Kurt looked at his professor and stood up swiftly when he finally dismissed the class. He always walked very fast to beat Blaine to the practice room, and today wasn't going to be any different.

"Kurt wait a second I need to talk to you." Chandler placed a hesitant hand on Kurt's shoulder as they exited the classroom. Kurt responded quickly.

"What is it Chandler?" The other boy looked down at the ground and then pulled himself against Kurt.

"I'm really sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean to hurt Blaine's feelings. I just miss you so much, but I understand you are busy and I need to respect that. Will you forgive me?" Kurt looked at Chandler with confusion written clearly on his pale features. 'There is no way he is sorry… but he seems sincere… why would he lie about being sorry? He must feel bad.' Kurt nodded in acknowledgment of Chandler's apology.

"I accept your apology. I want you to apologize to Blaine as well." Kurt took out his cell phone and checked the time.

5:05 pm:

Blaine entered the practice room. The lights were out and that was really unusual. Usually Kurt got here before him. 'Maybe he just had to go to the bathroom or something or forgot his song book.' Blaine thought to himself. He sat down at the piano and started to unzip his backpack; it was then when he heard the lock on the door click and felt a wet rag slap itself over his mouth. Instinctively Blaine stood up and tried to buck his attacker. This took the other person by surprise and Blaine yanked himself away from the other man. The piano bench clattered to the ground and Blaine whipped his head around to see Sebastian coming back at him.

5:07 pm:

Kurt pried Chandler off of him.

"I understand you are sorry. But I am now" Kurt looks at his phone again and shakes his head, "seven minutes late for practice. I will text you sometime later tonight okay?" Kurt started to walk off, but Chandler grabbed him around the waist again and this began to frustrate Kurt. "Release me. I am going to go practice. Let go." Kurt forced Chandler off of him and turned to face the other boy and suddenly felt very worried about being late. Chandler kept looking at the ground and wouldn't make eye contact with Kurt. "Why won't you make eye contact with me?" Kurt asked with a shaking tone. 'Something is wrong…'

5:08 pm:

Blaine had continued to fight but the chloroform from earlier had made him slightly dizzy and disoriented. Despite all of his training with Cooper once Sebastian pulled him into an arm bar and then a chokehold, in combination with the chemicals now coursing through Blaine's lungs and blood he was down and out in a brief 20 seconds of futile struggling. The last thing Blaine did before he blacked out was reach for the door and mumble under his breath, "Kurt."

5:09 pm:

Chandler looked up at Kurt with a torn expression on his face. He looked guilty, but relieved. Kurt turned on his heels and went racing towards the practice room building.

5:10 pm:

It wasn't that hard to drag an unconscious Blaine out of the practice rooms. Sebastian knew Chandler had done his job. In a few brief moments he managed to get Blaine into the back of his car and then went back and grabbed Blaine's backpack. 'No one will ever know you were here'. Sebastian manually turned off the lights and walked out to his car, driving off with his precious cargo in stowed away in the back, bound beautifully.

5:14 pm:

Kurt cursed as he flung open the door to the practice room. No one was there. He frantically looked around. 'Where is Blaine! Where is Blaine!'. Kurt couldn't believe that Blaine would leave the practice room just because Kurt was late. He took several deep breaths and the walked around to the other side of the piano and that was when he saw it. The bench was knocked over. 'Blaine was here.' And much to Kurt's dismay, 'now he is gone'. Kurt couldn't move fast enough out of the practice room and start running up and down the halls looking for Blaine. Kurt essentially cleared the building and sprinted out of the brick structure running into the courtyard.

_-~Ravage~-_

David and Wes were walking towards the parking lot when they saw a frantic Kurt sprinting towards them. The two boys immediately thought the worst and ran to meet the visibly upset and exhausted dom. Kurt was panting and trying to speak at once and David let go of Wesley's hand to put them both on Kurt's shoulders in an effort to calm the other dominant.

"Take deep breaths." David said in a low tone. Kurt inhaled slowly then exhaled.

"Blaine…Blaine isn't in the practice room." David looked Kurt squarely in the eyes, knowing he needed to ask the question.

"Tell me exactly what that means. I need to hear it from you."

"He was taken. He never would have left on his own!" Wesley burst out defensively. David put an arm around his submissive.

"I know that is what all of us believe Wes, but I really need to hear it from Kurt for legal reasons sweetheart." David said lowly running reassuring fingers through Wesley's hair.

"David. You know what happened. The piano bench was knocked over. It had dirty shoe marks on it. There were signs of a struggle. He was taken. He is going to be claimed."

It is very rare when a dominant shows weakness in front of anyone, but Kurt was torn apart. He had seen this vibrant man only a few hours earlier. The ground quickly rose to meet his knees as he fell to it sobbing. 'I should have known better. I should have protected him. I hope my submissive is okay…' Kurt didn't even notice the slip in his own mind. He was already more connected to Blaine than he even imagined. David and Wesley kneeled and slowly helped Kurt to his feet. As a dominant Kurt had taken it upon himself to protect Blaine. Even though they were friends, this responsibility and failure in dominance and protection was causing Kurt physical pain. He had failed to keep a promise to someone he vowed to help and protect.

"Kurt. You need to stand up and come home with us."

"There has got to be something we can do for Blaine! He isn't just property! He is a human being!" Wes yelled at David for his lack of a response to Kurt and his obvious distress.

"Wes, legally there is nothing we can do. We can wait for Blaine to show back up, but we have no rights to him. He was unclaimed." At this point Wes broke down sobbing against David, mourning the loss of his friend. David whispered what he knew he had to, though none of them wanted to hear it, not Kurt, Wesley, or himself. "It's not fair, but there is nothing we can do but wait." David walked between the two men and helped them back to his car. His heart was breaking for Blaine, but he needed to be level headed about this if they wanted to help him once he turned back up. He needed to be smart for Wesley, Blaine's best friend, and for Kurt, the man who didn't realize what he had until he lost it.

_-~Ravage~-_

The light burned the curly haired submissive's eyes. He had been in the dark for an indeterminate amount of time. However, he was just getting his bearings when a fist landed itself across his jaw causing a sickening cracking sound as it popped out and then back into its appropriate position. He tasted his own blood and felt it dribbling down his chin and onto the ground below where he was being held in the kneeling position by chains and bars. Parts of his body felt swollen and he was extremely sore. He didn't know how long he had been in the kneeling position but it was painful.

"Good morning beautiful?" And with those words Blaine looked up into his captor's eyes, the cold, black soulless pits that were Sebastian's eyes. 'Kurt…save me….' Were all he could mumble before unconsciousness enveloped him once again, providing the much needed relief from what had now become his reality.

_-~Ravage~-_

**If you want me to keep writing please keep reading, writing, and reviewing. Thank you!**

**-Raven**


	6. Chapter 6: Kim

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own Glee.**

**For trigger warnings please see chapter one. When you read this chapter don't say I didn't warn you. I highly recommend reviewing the chapter one trigger warnings if you might be triggered before proceeding into this chapter.**

_-~Ravage~-_

**Chapter 6 Kim (Eminem)**

The pain blossomed across his chest as he bolted awake, the same shackles inhibiting his movements. He felt a warm hand stroke his cheek lovingly.

"Don't worry baby. I've got you." Blaine smiled to himself and murmured, thankful to feel Kurt's soft touch.

"Thank you Kurt. Thank you for finding me. Thank you." The hand that was on the curly haired submissive's face withdrew and Blaine whimpered. "Why?" Blaine struggles to open his swollen eyes and what he sees chills his blood. He was kneeling before him, looking at him with the same black eyes. The same hand that had produced such a soft caress swiftly turned to violence as it sent Blaine's head snapping in the opposite direction.

"I see you are still mistaken about who you are with sweetheart." Sebastian's voice was dripping with sugar. It was so extremely sweet, but it had bite to it. A bitter after taste of malice laced his words. "I am sure I can remind you." Panic filled Blaine. 'I can't get claimed. I would rather die…I just need to make it out of here…'

_-~Ravage~-_

Blaine grit his teeth as Sebastian struggled to put the spider gag in his mouth. Sebastian grabbed the trapped man's throat and squeezed hard until he had Blaine gasping for air. Quickly Sebastian put his fingers into Blaine's mouth to try to force it open to put in the gag, but Blaine bit back. The blood in Blaine's mouth all tasted the same, be it his or Sebastian's.

"You fucking bastard! You aren't getting away with this!" Sebastian once again resorted to violence; his fist easily flying into Blaine's cheek, creating another place where a bruise would occupy his once olive skin. Blaine let the liquid drip from his lips, needing to let the blood and saliva seep out. Sebastian shoved the metal into the submissive's mouth effectively rendering Blaine's biting power useless. The spider gag forces his mouth open, preventing him from biting down on anything inserted into his mouth.

"That's a good boy. You are such a good boy." The hand from earlier once again confused Blaine with its soft touch. "Just wait there for a moment and I will get you something to drink, okay?" He knew it wasn't true. The kindness was a guise, but he so wanted to believe it, and then maybe he would get his wounds taken care of. With Sebastian gone Blaine breathed in deeply and started to take count of the injuries he knew he had. He had some sort of cut on his chest, but he couldn't remember where that had come from. The left side of his face felt swollen, and extremely hot, he felt cuts on the inside of his mouth from his own teeth, and he felt blood dripping form a split lip. 'I must have two black eyes, or they are at least swollen, because they are so hard to open.'

He heard footsteps echoing in the room.

"I am back." Sebastian puts the cup of water up to Blaine's openly gagged mouth and pours the water down it, with no warning. "Drink it all Blaine."

_-~Ravage~-_

You feel the water flowing down your throat and you start to gag. You can't swallow it fast enough. You start to cough the water up, but it keeps coming. You shake your head, but no matter how much you cough you can't seem to get in any air. You are drowning and all you hear is Sebastian's breathing as you sputter and hack.

"I told you to drink it all, you pig!" You feel a solid connection is made with your cheek and a sickening snap as your cheekbone cracks. You release a garbled scream in pain and only manage to inhale more water from your mouth. The warm, red life runs down your cheek, weaving a path of fire down your tear stained skin. A hand grabs your chin and the water stops. Your head is tilted back and forth as you force your eyes open to look Sebastian straight on, nose to nose.

"Why are you so ugly? If you would only fucking! Obey! My! Orders!" Each word is punctuated with a kick to your now bleeding shins. "If you would only listen I wouldn't have to hit you Blaine. But you just don't know how to be a submissive; I guess I will have to teach you." You hear the sound of a belt being undone. The innocent clinking that is heard in bathrooms, or in locker rooms, but now so much more menacing. You know what it means. Then next comes the zipper. The sound is short and quick, wasting no time. Since this isn't innocent undressing, this is being done with a purpose, this has a meaning, this has a lesson that needs to be learned…by you.

_-~Ravage~-_

Blaine cracks his eyes, tired of just hearing the sounds of Sebastian undressing; he needs to know exactly what's going on, no matter how much it hurts. The other man is sitting in a chair a few feet away from Blaine slowly stroking his erection to full hardness, his eyes peacefully closed as he pleasures himself. He peeks at Blaine through his lashes and then recloses his eyes, a low groan escaping his mouth.

"You are going to enjoy this. I am privileging you. Do not forget this."

Sebastian stands up, his pants abandoned on the floor by the chair. His thick dripping erection is positioned in front of Blaine's already, unwilling, open mouth. Slowly Sebastian pushes his length into Blaine's mouth until he is fully sheathed in the other boy's bloody dripping orifice. Like making love Sebastian slowly pulls his cock all the way out of the wet heat and then slides it back into the restrained man's mouth. This goes on for a minute, Sebastian releasing several groans of pleasure, before he realizes Blaine isn't following orders.

"You fucking whore. I told you to enjoy it. I guess I will have to beat it into you." With those words Sebastian slams mercilessly back into Blaine's mouth, thrusting hard, hitting the back of his mouth, causing him to gag repeatedly. "You know what?" Sebastian asks himself a rhetorical question as he continues to abuse Blaine for his own pleasure. "You feel so much better like this." Sebastian shudders and releases a guttural moan. "The fear makes you feel better on my length. Now you are being a good boy Blaine. I know I said you looked hideous before…" Sebastian pauses as he breathes deeply to maintain control…he wants this to last longer, after all Blaine's unwilling mouth just feels. So. Hot.

"I don't actually think you are hideous. You look too gorgeous…" Sebastian stops to inhale deeply again as his thrusts turn more erratic. "You just look so perfect with my cock raping your mouth. See you feel so good I can hardly speak. I am so close… you are being such a good boy." Sebastian continued to thrust his phallus roughly between Blaine's lips and the circular metal protecting his length from Blaine's teeth. A final shaky breath is sucked into Sebastian's lungs as he forces his cock even deeper than before pouring his toxic seed directly down Blaine's throat, he almost wished he was drowning in water instead. As Sebastian draws out of Blaine's mouth breathing harshly the taste of the other man's cum, and his first experience, makes him heave and then finally vomit onto Sebastian's feet. Sebastian shakes his head and kicks Blaine in the stomach, causing him to continue to dry heave what little contents his stomach has onto the ground in front of him.

"And you were doing so well, bitch. I'll be back."

The flip of the switch.

Black.

_-~Ravage~-_

David looked over at Kurt who was sleeping on the couch. The dom had been awake for, probably, the last forty-eight hours before finally collapsing on their couch. Wes wasn't much better, but David had ordered him to sleep, against Wes's wishes. David didn't really like to give Wes orders, especially when he was upset, but he didn't feel like he had any choice in the matter. The dark skinned dominant was the only one awake, but he knew somewhere out there Blaine was suffering and awake as he was. Sebastian had him, and nothing could be worse, but here he needed to try to keep things under some semblance of control. It had already been two days since Blaine was taken, but they had to go back to school today. The world wouldn't recognize their tragedy, this was simply another dom exercising his right to own and take control of a submissive.

"Wes." David gently rubbed the arm of his submissive in a futile attempt to rouse him for class. "Wes, baby, we need to get up now. We have classes today that we need to attend." David felt Wes shift underneath his soothing touch.

"I don't want to get up… I am still really tired David."

"I know you are tired. We all are, but for Kurt's sake you and I need to get up and function at school and in society today, just until we get home after school today okay?" Wes looked at David sadly.

"Yea, I know and I understand. We shouldn't have to, but I get it." Wes sat up and put a hand on David's shoulder. "Want me to wake Kurt up so you can get dressed." David looked down at himself and realized he had been wearing the same clothing for the last two days.

"Could you? That would give me a moment to get ready." Wes nodded and padded out into the living room to wake up the pale dom.

_-~Ravage~-_

The sun was too bright…Kurt squinted as he walked from class to class. He entered the same room, and sat in the same seat. He listened to what seemed to be the same lecture on vocal performance, next to the same person, Chandler. The submissive was acting like nothing was wrong, like he hadn't sentenced another human being to a life of torture and servitude. But that isn't what it is going to come down too. 'No. I will find him. I will be there. I will protect him. I will take him away.'

The class ended and Chandler quickly pranced up to Kurt with a smile.

"I was wondering if you and I could grab some food in the campus center. Like we used to before he came around."

Kurt glared at smiling man.

"Sure Chandler. Let me pretend that this never happened. That you never fucked up! I was going to claim you! But now I can see it! See you!" Kurt grabbed Chandler's shirt and started walking towards campus center, continuing to scream. "So of course we can go eat! For old time's sake! There is nothing wrong with moving on after someone dies right! Oh wait he isn't dead yet! Or is he! Because you know more about this than me fucking bastard! So yea let's go eat! Let's go fucking eat!"

"Kurt you are making a scene." Chandler says trying to mask the dismay in his voice. If Kurt was unhappy with him he would need to find a new dom, but if this 'personal business' with Sebastian and Blaine spread around no new dom would go near him.

"I will make a damn scene if I want to! Because he couldn't! He couldn't even yell for help! You made sure no one would hear him! You sentenced him to servitude!"

"That is what submissive's are for Kurt!" Chandler yelled back getting frustrated. "Can we just go talk about this?" He said through strained and gritted teeth. Kurt growled back.

"Fine, we can talk."

_-~Ravage~-_

It was still dark. Not a single sliver of light came from any crack. Somehow Sebastian had made the entire room devoid of sunlight, or artificial light. Nothing extra seeped in, leaving Blaine in a state of disorientation. He doesn't know where he is. 'How far away from the school am I? Where would he have taken me? How can I get out?' Blaine's mind took a long time to process these thoughts. Everything was moving slowly through a haze of pain that had become constant. Because of the lack of light and his now irregular sleep pattern time seemed to be an endless expanse of black.

Blaine inhaled a little too deeply and forced himself to stifle a cough. He didn't want Sebastian to know he was awake. He just needed some time to think to himself. He slowly added more and more pressure to the handcuffs and other restraints to see if there was any give. They didn't move much outside of the limited range of motion Blaine already knew about. He started to fiddle with it, feeling some of the metal with his fingers trying to see how they stayed on him and connected. He pushed up on something that moved and softly clinked back into place. It was kind of rectangular, or maybe cubical. 'Fuck.'

There are padlocks; on each of his wrists, and probably his ankles.

_-~Ravage~-_

Chandler feels Kurt's icy gaze on him, and several other people are staring at the pair, presumably because of Kurt's previous outburst on their way here.

"What did you want from me? My time is precious and I am not sure you deserve any of it." Chandler looked at Kurt, sighed and shook his head.

"Listen what's done is done, but we had a good thing going. Can I have that back with you…sir?" Chandler batted his eyelashes at Kurt, it always used to work.

"You really think that is something I can respond to? You really think I would say yes? Because you wouldn't ask if you thought the answer was no. Are you an idiot?"

"No I'm not stupid, but I know that you probably won't see Blaine again, and you don't know if we would work out. Wouldn't you want to give it a try?"

Kurt stood up quickly and took a deep breath to compose himself. "No way in hell."

"I will be here when you come back to me. You know it will happen Kurt!" Chandler yelled at the retreating form of the porcelain skinned dom.

_-~Ravage~-_

Kurt's feet led him directly to the practice room where he was supposed to meet Blaine. He ran his fingers gingerly over the piano keys that Blaine always showed so much love and passion. It had only been two days, granted two very long days, but only two of them none the less. The keys in that short amount of time had gathered a very very thin layer of dust, not enough for a normal person to notice, but Kurt did. He knew that this room wasn't used by anyone but him and Blaine, because they kept over staying their practice time no one ever scheduled it.

He sat down at the bench, but didn't dare hit a key. He didn't want to hear the sound, he couldn't make it sound as beautiful as Blaine did. 'Why did I let him out of my sight?' Kurt kept blaming himself. Wes and David had trusted him to make sure Blaine was safe and cared for. Blaine was his friend, and Kurt had thought maybe, just maybe, he wanted something more from the young man, however that time had passed. Now he just needed to find the boy. 'Why does tragedy always happen to me? My mother…bullying…rape…Blaine…' He looked around the pristine room as if it held some clue to where Blaine was being held. There had to be some way to find him. There had to be a way. 'Where could Sebastian take Blaine? He is very well off… he probably had a dozen places he could hide Blaine, but what hiding place would provide them privacy, lack of intrusion, quiet? But still close enough for him to have access to the city?' These questions were the key to finding Blaine. 'I just have to start digging.'

_-~Ravage~-_

Wes looked at David as he worked in the dance studio. He never ceased to be amazed by the other man's body. It was beautiful, the art he turned movement into. David made eye contact with Wes and gave a shy smile. This is what it had been in the beginning, only in high school. Those smiles though still gave Wes butterflies in his stomach. He waved and started walking out of the studio and towards the practice room building. He had a trumpet sonata to learn, and surely it isn't going to learn itself.

He finally arrived in the room and had set up his trumpet. He was running scales and arpeggios when he was Sebastian walk by the small window. 'What the fuck is he doing here?' Wes set down his trumpet and slowly snuck out of the practice room and started to follow the dom. He would lead him to Blaine right?

The dom turned a corner and Wes quickly moved after him, but Sebastian was waiting for him.

"I knew you would follow me. You are so predictable. I just needed to talk to you." Wes's face went white and he stared at the other dom realizing how dangerous of a situation this was for him. Getting information was certainly important, but his safety was imperative.

"I see what you are thinking, but I have no interest in you. You aren't Blaine and you already have been used up by another dom. I prefer them to be virgins if you know what I mean?" Wes stood his ground staring Sebastian down.

"You, Kurt and David need to understand that Blaine is in my possession, and is my possession."

"He is not!" Wes quickly silenced himself. He needed Sebastian to keep talking, give him clues.

"Oh, but he is. And I fully intend on claiming him. He is so close to breaking…" Sebastian leaned in close to Wes's ear and loudly licked his own lips. "I can almost taste it."

_-~Ravage~-_

**So writing this chapter was very interesting and I experimented with some second person writing, to put the reader in Blaine's shoes. I am really curious about your guy's opinion on that. I would like to thank ElleChanA for her very enthusiastic review that prompted me to update. But don't blame her for the content. This was coming from a mile away and we all knew it. Lol. Well I hope you enjoyed. Review!**

**-Raven**


	7. Chapter 7: Clarity

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Please see Chapter One for trigger warnings.**

**Enjoy.**

**-Raven**

_-~Ravage~-_

**Chapter 7 Clarity (Sam Tsui)**

Kurt, David and Wes all sat around the kitchen table in the couple's apartment. Wes was recounting his encounter with Sebastian and they were all trying to think of where the other dom could have taken Blaine now that it was confirmed he had him.

"Is there any way we can find out what properties his family owns?" Kurt said, Wes quickly responded.

"If we could find a list we wouldn't have too hard of a time figuring it out. I mean it would have to be sound proofed presumably, have privacy, somewhere to have a dungeon of holding cell."

"Yea, but how would we get this list though? Who would know what properties they own? Did they use a common property manager? What if Sebastian is actually the one who owns the space and his parents didn't buy it? How would we track that? How do we know where he is getting the holding space? What if it a hotel? There would be no way to track where he is. Can we follow him?" Kurt and Wes continued to rapidly shoot questions back and forth at each other, neither of them really getting anywhere due to their general lack of information.

David grew tired, due to a lack of sleep from the night before, and slowly started to drift off in the middle of their action planning. 'I hope it all goes well…..'

-~Ravage~-

Chandler paced outside of Sebastian's house as the sun was beginning to set. This place was different from the two bedroom apartment he usually stayed in during his time in New York. This house was rented specifically for the holding, claiming, and keeping of Blaine Anderson by Sebastian Smythe. Chandler wasn't sure what he was doing here. He just needed to talk to the dom that prematurely helped him destroy his own relationship with Kurt. He breathed deeply before knocking on the inconspicuous door.

-~Ravage~-

Sebastian looked up from Blaine when he heard the faint knock on the upstairs door. He was finishing up giving the boy a much needed shave; the beard hair was beginning to get in the way of his fun.

"Don't move." He ordered Blaine, well knowing that even if the boy wanted to move he couldn't. A smirk briefly flashed on his face, before it returned to neutrality as he left the basement to answer the ill-timed visitor.

_-~Ravage~-_

The tan door swung open smoothly, and calmly, as Sebastian prepared to greet someone until he saw who it was.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He questioned lowly, quickly grabbing Chandler's sleeve and dragging him inside and slamming the door shut. Checking outside the window the make sure the other boy wasn't followed there. "Seriously. What the fuck are you doing? I told you I didn't need you anymore. There is no reason for you to be here…" Sebastian muttered under his breath. Chandler watched the dom manically pace the living room floor. The rental house was sparsely decorated. It looked almost as if no one lived there. The carpets were beige, the walls were white, the furniture was tan and minimal. Chandler was seated on an unattractive couch that faces the outside windows, on which the beige shades were lowered and the blinds closed upwards, to prevent people from seeing in at any angle.

"I just missed you…" Chandler admitted. Sebastian turned on his heels and glared at the submissive.

"You fucking missed me? Go get taken care of by Kurt. I have who I want. You knew this wasn't going to be anything. Ever." Chandler's eyes stared at the floor. 'Coming here was a horrible idea.' But he wasn't ready to give up just yet. He knew that Kurt was never going to return to him, no matter how confident of a front he put up.

"Sebastian I can give you what you want." Chandler said simply, but instantly regretted it when he saw Sebastian's eyes. He threatening glare sent shivers down Chandler's spine, but then they slowly turned into a gaze of lust as Chandler saw Sebastian form an idea in front of his eyes.

"Would you like to see what I want?"

Chandler didn't really want to see whatever Sebastian was offering, but like a lamb to the slaughter he followed the menacing man into the basement where a tortured submissive was waiting.

_-~Ravage~-_

Kurt walked into his own apartment for what felt like the first time in days, because it was. The impeccable decorating was very different to Wesley and David's more muted tastes. This space was clearly Kurt's home in New York, and a very well lived in home at that. The fair skinned man sat down at his desk and started up his laptop to check his email, which was another thing he had neglected in the past few days.

A computerized voice with a British accent alerted him to the fact that he had "283 New Messages" in his inbox. Most of them were fashion blogs and music blogs, which all went into one pre-programed folder. Those were easy enough to delete. It was the other 30 something of them that he would have to actually read. These were from people and places that were actually important. One in particular caught the dom's eye though.

"Surprise!" was written in the subject bar in all caps and it was from BurtH . Kurt raised a delicate eyebrow at this and opened it, before he promptly smacked himself on the forehead and held his hand there, before flying to check a calendar. His father was coming to visit him in 4 days, on a surprise business trip, but how many days ago was this message received? Kurt questioned frantically in his own mind. '1…2…3…4…' Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. At least he hadn't missed his father's visit, but at the same time, he hadn't missed his father's visit because he was going to be visiting Kurt tomorrow. 'This is going to be a long night…' Kurt mulled over his to do list as he got around to cleaning the apartment and preparing the guest bedroom for his father.

_-~Ravage~-_

David pulled Wesley's body against his and nuzzled into the other man's shoulder.

"I love you Wes. You know that right?" Wesley shifted to turn and face David and gave him a curious look.

"Of course I know you love me David. We have been in love since day one at Dalton. There is nothing to worry about." Wesley said punctuated with a yawn. David nodded, but then continued to speak.

"I know we don't have anything to worry about, I just wanted to make sure you knew, and that I said it. With everything that has been going on I just felt the need to say it." Wesley placed a soft kiss on David's cheek and stroked his dominant's hair.

"Well then, thank you for saying it. I love you too."

"Wes… if anything ever happened to you…like it did to Blaine…I would go to the ends of the earth for you. I would never stop looking. I would never reclaim." David ran a hand over his claimed tattoo that was also on his chest in a matching position to Wesley's. "I would never have this taken off of me."

Dominants don't have to have their partner's name tattooed on them. They only have to have the 'D' for dominant somewhere on them, anything beyond that is considered a huge honor for the submissive, because their master was willing to wear his or her name proudly as a part of themselves on their body. Plus if the pair ever split apart the removal of the partner's name is extremely painful, so usually only submissive's are tattooed. David's gesture meant a lot not only to society, but to him and Wesley personally.

"I would never stop loving you Wesley."

The submissive pressed himself close to his dominant and whispered softly.

"And I would never stop loving you. Tattooed or not David… Even if mine was ripped away from me…my heart is forever yours."

"Since day one?"

"Since day one."

_-~Ravage~-_

Blaine heard the sounds upstairs and the door slamming. He heard yelling and them a long silence. He closed his eyes and looked inside himself for strength. He still had no idea how long he had been imprisoned. Time halted long ago, or what seemed long ago. 'I can't give up. I need to fight. I have a future.' Blaine didn't dare let himself hope that the future would entail Kurt, but the thought kept coming back to him in his private thoughts. Kurt was his strength. The other man had gone through everything tragic in his life, yet he still came out victorious. He let him memories roll over him mind and body. Yes, Kurt was his strength.

_-~Ravage~-_

The stairs leading into the basement were covered in a black carpet, presenting a stark contrast to the rest of the house. Chandler wondered why the stairs were black though, and then it finally dawned on him. 'It is to hide the blood. The house was designed with the idea that the basement would be a dungeon for a submissive.' He swallowed hard trying to get the lump out of him throat as he continued to descend after Sebastian. They finally came to the bottom of the stairs and the dom dug a key out of his pocket. The padlock quietly clicked open and then was removed before the dark red door was opened and a light was clicked on.

Chandler caught Blaine's eye and then looked away guiltily. The other man looked horrible, Sebastian had done more than a number on him. The previously gorgeous man had bruises littered across his body, and a deep gash across his chest that looked like it could have been from a whipping accident. It looked like he had a broken nose and possibly other broken bones judging by the blood dripping from his rib cage area. Chandler bit back the bile that was rising in his throat. Sebastian had destroyed Blaine. This wasn't what Chandler had betrayed him for. 'No submissive should be beaten to within an inch of his life. Used yes…..murdered no….' Chandler's lines were very hard to cross, but this had done it. Sebastian looked expectantly at him.

"I told you I was going to show you what I wanted from a submissive. This is what I want. You said you can provide this… but I don't think you can. In order to prove this to you I would like you to be here for the main event." Sebastian locked the door behind them and studied Chandler's reaction to the situation.

Chandler felt tears prickling his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. Blaine looked at him with such an expression of desperation. 'At least he is still feeling something…' Chandler thought to himself. 'Maybe he hasn't given up yet…' While Chandler thought about the other submissive Sebastian had moved to Blaine and started to wipe along the other man's ass with a wet rag.

"Please have a seat. You can use my chair there." He said motioning to the chair positioned across from Blaine, far enough away so the curly haired man couldn't touch it, but close enough to be able to hear his ragged breathing. Chandler dropped onto the seat, his legs unable to support him. He knew what was about to happen, and he mourned the loss for the other submissive, because he didn't have a choice in the matter. Chandler had worked so hard for so long to believe submissive's are inferior beings to dominants, but it was like his world was illuminated when he stepped into this dark world.

_-~Ravage~-_

The strong arms embraced Kurt and patted his back.

"Hey kiddo! It feels like we haven't seen each other in ages!" Kurt couldn't help but smile as his dad stepped into his apartment.

"That is because it has been ages dad." Kurt said with a light laugh.

"Well what have you been up to? Are you living the New York dream yet?" Kurt and Burt bantered back and forth about casual New York living and about how Julliard was coming, since Kurt did have a graduation swiftly approaching.

"So tell me about your graduation piece. Last month you were so excited that you had found a pianist that could accompany you, but you didn't tell me anything else? Am I invited to see the two of you perform? What year is he? What piece are you doing?" Kurt's face fell and his father then looked at him sternly.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel what are you not telling me?"

"Can't we just enjoy our time together dad? It wasn't that long ago that you had your scare with cancer and I just want to enjoy our time together. You just got here… we don't have to get into this." Kurt knew it wasn't going to be hard for his dad to figure out something was wrong when he arrived, and the subsequently figure out what it was that was upsetting him.

"Fine Kurt. We aren't going to discuss it now, but after a healthy midnight snack and possibly the sound of music, we will."

Kurt smiled. Even though his dad had showed up really late at night, curse the redeye flights for their cheapness, the older man always knew how to cheer him up, even if it was only temporary.

_-~Ravage~-_

Chandler screamed at Sebastian to stop, tears rolling down his cheeks as he heard the other submissive scream. Sebastian tore into Blaine's virgin ass for the first time, and the submissive looked to the ground as bite his lip to silence any more noises, not wanting Sebastian to have the satisfaction. Blood dripped down his thighs as Sebastian thrust into him. Blaine was on his hands and knees, chained to the ground, held in position by a small bench. Sebastian thrust harder and harder and Blaine felt the tears start to fall.

"You like this don't you bitch?"

Blaine didn't respond. Sebastian changed the angle of his thrusting trying to find Blaine's sweet spot, but he still didn't get the reaction he wanted.

"Sebastian stop! This isn't right! You are making him bleed! You are raping him!" Chandler shrieked at the dom.

"Shut up you insolent piece of shit! You said you would provide this and you can't. This is not rape! HE WANTS IT!" Sebastian screamed back at the submissive that was ruining his and Blaine's first time. He had wanted an observer to see him ruin someone, but not be this intrusive. He had thought Chandler would have known better. "One more sound and you are next!" Sebastian moaned as he let himself get sucked back into Blaine's tight heat.

"Chandler is right." Blaine said his voice shaking as Sebastian slowed his hips.

'What was that bitch?"

"Chandler is right. This is rape. I will never want you." Blaine said as he started to sob. He didn't care what kind of injuries this would bring upon him. He needed to say it. He needed to put the words out into the universe. His heart was Kurt's, even if he wasn't sure the other dom would accept his feelings, he needed to vocalize that this was rape, in case it wasn't obvious enough.

"You fucking faggot! You don't care whose dick is up your ass! You know you want it!" Sebastian took his nails and dragged them down Blaine's back drawing lines of additional blood, new injuries compared to his now abused ass. Sebastian had been at this forever and couldn't cum. The dom was getting frustrated.

"You are too fucking loose you fucking whore! Would you tighten up knowing I am soon going to own you? That's right. I am going to claim an ugly fucker like you, be grateful you pig." Sebastian spat at Blaine, and to his glee it brought on the desired response. Blaine felt his entire body tense… out of fear.

"You can't claim me!" He yelled in desperation, straining to look at Chandler. "Help me Chandler! Please help me!" He screamed his voice going hoarse. The boy's body was shaking as he sobbed; Sebastian's body was trembling as well, but his with pleasure. The shrieks fueled him as he pushed harder into Blaine's bloody flesh.

"I can and will claim you! You will belong to me! I will own you! I will fucking kill you if you don't submit!"

Blaine shook his head as he felt himself tear further. "You can't have me! I belong to Kurt! I refuse!" Blaine yelled his feelings into the room, but his intended couldn't hear him. The man would never know. Blaine was going to die, in this dark hole, with another man thrusting into his decimated ass.

"I am going to kill you! You are going to die by my hand! No one will have you! YOU WANT ME!"

Blaine continued to shake his head, the pain a constant pulsing due to the cock intruding on his body, on his temple that only Kurt should ever have worshiped at. Blaine chanted, "Kurt is my strength. Kurt is my strength. Kurt is my strength. Kurt is my strength" as his mantra. He said it faster and faster, even as his voice grew weaker. Chandler stared on in horror. 'Why did I follow him down here? How could I ever have believed him?'

Blaine body was limp as Sebastian thrust into him like a child destroys an old rag doll. His limbs no longer resisted, his jaw hung slack; Sebastian was raping a breathing corpse, but apparently that made it better for him. His breathing grew harsher, his thrusts deeper, and more desperate.

"Fuck yes. Fuck yes. So close. So so close. Such a good submissive boy." Sebastian groaned as he doubled over onto Blaine's body, hips erratic as his hot cum spurted into the injured orifice that was Blaine's ass. Sebastian's face fell into an expression of pure bliss and Chandler couldn't hold in any longer; he wretched and vomited all over the floor in front of his feet before running to the door frantically pawing at it trying to get out. Sebastian ignored him, too wrapped up in the orgasm rolling through his body. Chandler's shaking hands finally grabbed the key off the side table and pushed it into the lock on his side of the door. He flung it open and sprinted up the stairs and out of the house, abandoning Blaine once again, leaving him at the hands of his captor.

_-~Ravage~-_

**Please note I do not support rape, or abuse. This is purely fictional.**

**So there it is. Another chapter. And here is an answer to a reviewer's question.**

**ElleChanA: Kurt didn't force Chandler to tell him where Blaine was because Kurt isn't aware the Chandler has that information, and he was so caught up in his anger that he wasn't even really thinking. You will see this play out further in the next chapter though.**

**ALSO If you have read the story and have questions feel free to write them in reviews and I will answer them to the best of my ability without spoiling the story. Question and Review~~**

**-Raven**


	8. Chapter 8: I still Believe, in Skyfall

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Please see the trigger warnings as the beginning of chapter one if you haven't read them, or wish to remind yourself of what might happen through-out this fiction. Happy Reading.**

_-~Ravage~-_

**Chapter 8 I Still Believe, in Skyfall  
**

Burt held his son, and while acknowledging that Kurt was one of the strongest people he knew, he couldn't help but wonder how the situation had unraveled so quickly. Burt had been completely, and blissfully unaware, of all of the happenings in Kurt's personal life. He wanted to be able to help his son, but the sobbing was preventing him from fully understanding the story. The sound of music played softly in the background, completely forgotten.

"Let me get this straight Kurt." The older man said as he stroked his son's hair while they sat on the couch. "You met Blaine in a fetish club, were asked to protect him so he could finish his education at Julliard, you fell in love with him at the piano, he was kidnapped by a serial claimer, and you haven't seen him in days?" When it was phrased like that it seemed so so simple. But it obviously wasn't.

"That is what happened, but it is so much more complicated than that dad. I was courting a different submissive, but he betrayed mine and Blaine's friendship… I mean…"

"Kurt were you leading on this other submissive?" Kurt shook his head and sighed.

"At first I wasn't, but I kept falling deeper for Blaine. Dad he is so talented, so passionate. I want to help him finish at Julliard; I want to give him a life full of music and happiness, even if it ends up not being with me…" Burt looked at his son with adoring eyes. His son had found the submissive that would change his world, and he was infuriated that this other man took him away. He hated that the system allowed for that.

"Don't worry son. We will find him. I promise." Burt couldn't stop the words from slipping out of his mouth. He wanted nothing more than to make his son happy and see his smile again. But this time he wasn't sure if he could hold true to that promise, though he would do everything in his power to do so.

_-~Ravage~-_

Blaine gasped for air. He then slowed his breathing taking steady breaths. 'I'm alive… I am alive…' He kept thinking to himself. The curly haired submissive was no longer chained down. He had free run of the basement area. There was a small circular bed, presumably a dog bed, in the corner of the room. He couldn't figure it out. 'Why am I not chained down? Am I less of a threat now?' Blaine started taking tabs of his injuries, but to his surprise as his hands wandered over his body most of his injuries were bandaged, and bandaged well. But there was one large bandage that was over his entire chest that was too big to be simply for the cut from before. 'The cut was already on its way to being fully healed…What is this for?' He couldn't feel the area either. The other injuries were throbbing, but this area almost seemed like it had been under a general anesthesia. The longer Blaine sat however the more the feeling in his chest came back and the more he had a feeling he knew what it was, but in the dark he would not know if he was right. He needed the light.

_-~Ravage~-_

David awoke slowly to the sun rising through the window, but didn't see Wesley in bed with him. He called through the apartment.

"Wes! Are you here?" He waited a moment before he heard some footsteps padding back into the bedroom.

"Yes David?" Wes said poking his head back into the bedroom. David breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nothing, I was just being paranoid." Wes smiled and then left the room again, but called back quickly.

"I am making breakfast burritos if you want one David! Oh and before you come outside put some pants on!" David chuckled and was getting ready to stroll into the living room kitchen area nude when he finally registered the rest of the sentence from his lover. "Kurt and his father are here!" David grumbled to himself and tossed on a pair of sweat pants, leaving his torso bare. If you have a dancer's body, flaunt it.

David smiled at Burt and greeted him very formally. It wasn't until recently that he had become truly acquainted with Kurt, so he still wanted to maintain slight formality until the older dominant introduced himself. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Hummel, I am Dominant David Thompson."

"Please kid, call me Burt." Kurt's father thrust his hand out and shook David's with vigor. "Kurt and Wes have been telling me about how level headed you have been during all of this, but also about your impeccable dancing skills. What year do you graduate?" David felt a light blush dust over his dark cheeks, luckily no one but Wes really noticed with a laugh.

"I graduate this year with Kurt, sir."

"Please David, I said drop the formality. Burt. Call me Burt. Sir and Mr. Hummel make me feel old. I would much rather let youth continue to be a part of my life titles." He said with a chuckle. "But still, graduating this year, wow. Do you have a final performance like Kurt does?" David nodded in response to Burt's question and spoke about how he had a lead role in the final dance graduating class recital, and it ended with him inviting the other man to see it. Mr. Hummel was very skilled at making people open up. I guess that why he and Kurt got along so well. Burt was very easy to talk too.

"So kids, I hate to be the one to bring up the elephant in the room, but is there anything I can do to help you all find Blaine?"

David felt a devious smirk slip over his features. "We need information. We need a list of the properties Sebastian has access too, and we also need a list of the submissive's he claimed and then abandoned. Let's put him in prison."

_-~Ravage~-_

It had been several more hours and the pain was beginning to blossom even more across his chest, whatever anesthesia he had been under was wearing off, and it felt like a thousand bee stings prickling across his pectoral muscles.

"Good to see you awake." Sebastian said with an eerie smile. "I was worried claiming your ass and your person all at once could have overwhelmed you." The color drained from Blaine's face as he tore the bandages off of his torso despite the pain caused from moving so quickly. When he looked down he was filled with rage and shame. Sebastian's name was tattooed across his entire chest, and the skin was still swollen from how fresh the marking was. The large font and print lettering was an extreme contrast to the beautiful script 'S' that was tattooed on his hip, where he had originally wanted his partner's name. He had never wanted something this egregiously large, and unattractive.

"You bastard!" Blaine screamed as he leapt at Sebastian, landing a good punch on the other man's cheek. "Fuck you!" Blaine spat as he continued to assault what was now "his" dominant, which caused even more resentment. Suddenly an electric shock sent him to his knees, struggling to breathe as Sebastian hit the button on a small remote keychain. The action was repeated and again Blaine screamed. He clawed at his neck, where an electric shock collar now rested. Sebastian spit blood out of his mouth at Blaine and shocked him again, leaving him crawling and sniveling on the ground, but he managed to hold his glare at Sebastian through the entire ordeal.

Sebastian kneeled beside Blaine and tilted up the boy's head. "I am not sure if you are aware, but Kurt will never want you now that you have been claimed. He is a pure dom, he has been waiting for the one. You are tainted. He will never want you." Blaine shook his head in denial.

"Kurt will always love and protect me." Sebastian laughed at Blaine's statement.

"He hadn't even expressed any will to claim you. How do you know he is even coming? How do you know he wasn't just using you for your talent as a pianist? You don't know do you?" Sebastian paused for a moment before continuing. "I need you to say it. You know I am right. Say it." Blaine shook his head in refusal.

"I won't say it. You are wrong." As soon as the last word left his mouth, a shock wracked his body.

"Say it."

"Never." And then another shock bolted through Blaine's body.

"Say it."

Blaine remained silent expect for a sharp breath inward as he felt the electricity again. He felt himself growing weaker.

"Say it, and I'll stop." Blaine felt unconsciousness prickling at the edge of his mind.

"Fine." He wheezed out. "I'll say it…You are right."

"That's not good enough Blainers. Try again." Blaine shakily inhaled.

"You are right. I am tainted." A shock wrapped itself around his neck again.

"You know what I really want you to say Blaine." The tears finally fell down his cheeks.

"You are right. I am tainted… Kurt will never want me. I am ruined."

Sebastian smirked and gently massaged Blaine's sore ass muscles.

"You are such a good boy. If you listen better next time I will reward you." Sebastian rubbed for a few more brief moments, and then left Blaine to his own broken down thoughts. The man couldn't help but sob, not because he was hurt. That pain had become a constant part of his new existence. No this sobbing was prompted by the idea that Kurt would never want him. He knew he didn't believe it now, but after being repeatedly told something, he wondered how long he could hold out from believing the thought; especially when he had Sebastian's mark scrawled across his chest. He couldn't even be claimed by Kurt right now, he belonged to another. 'This isn't how my life was supposed to go…'

_-~Ravage~-_

It was finally Monday and the three boys had said good-bye to Burt the night before. Burt was going to see what favors he could call in to get the information about Sebastian for the boys while they were all at school. Little did he know some of the information was going to fall right into his son's lap.

_-~Ravage~-_

When Wes, David and Kurt walked onto the campus everything seemed normal. A few people asked where they had been last week, and they all answered nonchalantly, like nothing was wrong, until they saw Chandler. The submissive was visibly shaken and he bolted up as soon as he saw the trio. He walked up to them and immediately and much to Kurt's dismay wrapped his arms around the dominant.

"I am so sorry." He whispered against Kurt's chest. The dominant's whole body stiffened and froze up, before he asked the question they all were thinking.

"What do you know?"

-~Ravage~-

It was hard to listen to Chandler recount what he knew, and the details of Blaine's rape, but none of them could tell how it was affecting Kurt. He was unreadable, until his voice betrayed him. As he spoke his words were dripping with malice and fury.

"And you sat there watching him get destroyed? You didn't help him?" Kurt growled lowly. Chandler looked away, and David came to his defense.

"Kurt we might not like, in fact we detest what happened, but Chandler is helping us now. Let's focus on getting Blaine out of the situation and back to school okay?" Kurt tried to dispel his anger and get back to a smart and intuitive state of mind.

"Okay. Chandler, can you take us to where Blaine was being held? Can you describe the layout of the house?" The scared submissive nodded and steeled himself to help the others, at no benefit to himself, and reunite Kurt with the man who stole him away.

"I'll tell you everything. And I'll take you there too. Just get me Sebastian's schedule."

_-~Ravage~-_

Blaine had finally found a way to keep track of time. Sebastian seemed to visit him twice or three times a day, and it had been several more days or rounds of these visits. Every visit he had to denounce Kurt. Every visit he got rewarded and it sickened him. But he couldn't get beaten any more. He didn't want to die. Even though he wished he could let himself die instead of submitting, self-preservation naturally took over his will.

"I am tainted…" Blaine gasped out as Sebastian's rough hand stroked Blaine's member. He whimpered as he continued the phrase. "Kurt will never love me…" The hand moved faster and Blaine closed his eyes and groaned at the pleasure created by his captor. "I will never be wanted…"

"Good boy." Sebastian smiled as he continued to stroke the other man. He was surprised Blaine had lasted over a week with him, but now Blaine had broken. A person can only allow themselves to be beaten within death's grasp so many times. "Cum for me." Sebastian ordered as Blaine's seed erupted from his impressive cock, splattering over Sebastian's hand. "I will be back with your dinner in a minute Blainey." Sebastian cooed pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's temple. The curly haired man smiled until Sebastian left the room, but when the door clicked shut he couldn't' scrub himself clean with sanitizer fast enough, no matter how bad it burned.

Blaine cursed his body's betrayal of his emotions. He couldn't help but feel self-loathing curl deep within himself. Blaine knelled down in the position of prayer and clasped his hands together.

"Please Kurt forgive me. I will always love you. I am sorry for my betrayal. You are my strength." He heard footsteps again and he scurried back to the dog bed in the corner of the room and curled up on it to avoid punishment, and to continue to play along with Sebastian's game. The door opened quickly and revealed Sebastian, but the man was angry, and there was no plate of food in his hands like usual.

"You lying son of a bitch. You think I didn't hear that?" Blaine shook his head and curled up even tighter into a ball.

"I don't know what you are talking about Sir."

"I knew you were still holding out hope for Kurt, but you have done this for one day too long. I have pleasured you, but you remain an ingrate!" Sebastian stalked across the room and kicked Blaine in the ribs effectively breaking another one and darkening the bruises that were already formed from last week's beatings. "You are going to give in. You are marked. You are claimed. You will be begging for relief." Then Sebastian left. He didn't touch Blaine again, and wouldn't return to his sub, for days…

_-~Ravage~-_

They had been planning for a week. And today was the day they were going to implement their plan. Chandler had taken care of the location of Blaine, and Kurt's dad was working on gathering the complaints lodged against Sebastian. Now all that was left was the actual rescue. Kurt and David were in the pale dominant's SUV preparing to leave campus. They knew Sebastian had class from twelve to three o'clock uninterrupted, and usually he would stay later. This should be relatively simple, but should be were the operative words. Chandler had given the boy's detailed instructions on how to find, and enter the residence, and then how to find Blaine within the house as well. The two submissive's were waiting at Julliard, prepared to stop Sebastian from leaving the campus if David and Kurt are running late.

The porcelain dominant's eyes bore into the digital clock until finally the numbers flickered and twelve was upon them. The engine roared to life as David and Kurt hurtled towards the house holding Kurt's soon to be submissive.

They followed their instructions to the letter and came upon the house, and were looking at the same door Chandler had been looking at the week before. David pulled Kurt aside and held him tightly for a moment.

"No matter what we find, or what has happened to him, you have my, and Wesley's support." Kurt nodded and set his backpack on the ground in order to remove a hammer. After several smashes and a broken doorknob later the two men made it into the house. It almost seemed like no one lived there. David looked at Kurt and the two immediately set into action. The first and second floors were cleared quickly as the two sprinted from room to room. There was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. The house was so clean and simple it was like a model home that wasn't actually going to be sold. Kurt and David ended up back in the main hallway moving down it towards what looked like a back hall closet.

"There is no way he would have been kept in a closet." Kurt shook his head as his hand grabbed the knob and opened it.

"I could have told you this wasn't going to be a closet…" David said in a low whisper as they stared at the black stairs leading downwards. "Most houses that are new are built with a dungeon for submissives…" Kurt's blood ran cold

"I must have just been naïve about the world and about the goodness of people…" Kurt said as he steeled himself, taking the first steps in stride.

_-~Ravage~-_

Chandler and Wesley were both sitting together at a table in the lunch area when Chandler abruptly stood up after checking his cell phone.

"I will be right back. I need to go to the bathroom."

Wes looked at Chandler's retreating figure and quickly followed him.

"I would like to report a break in. Yes, at 532 Herald Way. Thank you. No, I don't need to stay on the line. Good-bye." Chandler turned around to return to Wes, but the other man was directly behind him outside the bathroom.

"Fuck you." Wesley cursed at the other man. "What is your problem? I thought you wanted to help Blaine!"

The pissed off sub turned on his heels and pulled out his phone to call David. They needed to get out of that house now, before the police showed up. Stealing someone else's submissive, if Blaine was claimed, was a felony crime.

_-~Ravage~-_

David and Kurt both froze when a ring went echoing through the stairway. David fumbled for a moment, but soon answered the call.

"Hello?" David picked up unsure of what Wesley needed from him when they were a little preoccupied.

"You need to get out now. Chandler called the cops, and the police are on the way." David hung up on Wes and grabbed Kurt's arm pulling him back up the stairs.

"We can't stay here Kurt, the cops are coming!" Kurt ripped his arm away from the other dom.

"No he has to be down there!" Kurt dashed down the stairs and hit the door at the bottom and started pounding on it. "Blaine! Blaine! Are you in there?" Kurt put his ear to the door listening for a response as David looked down at him nervously.

_-~Ravage~-_

Blaine hadn't seen Sebastian in days, so hearing the footsteps upstairs was a relief. Maybe he could get some food or a sip of water if he apologized. Blaine felt so weak and dizzy all the time, due to a lack of sustenance. Suddenly though the footsteps stopped and he swore he heard Kurt. Blaine shook his head. 'Just another trick of the mind.' He had been hearing Kurt for the last week straight, and it never was actually him. The pounding on the door was new.

"Blaine! Blaine! Are you in there?"

The submissive struggled to raise his head, not wanting to give into his own delusion, but he was so far gone, why not?

"Kurt?" Blaine barely got out above a whisper. He tried again. "Kurt. Kurt?" Blaine then fell into a fit of coughing and wheezing after trying to raise his voice.

_-~Ravage~-_

"David! He is in there! I heard him respond!" Kurt pressed his face back against the door. "Blaine we are coming to get you! Stay back!" Kurt threw himself at the door desperately and pulled hard on the lock. "David. Get. Me. The. Hammer!" Kurt punctuated each word with a desperate throw against the sturdy door. With each additional hit against the door the frame of it rattled. Kurt then heard a desperate plea from David.

"Kurt I can hear sirens! Please! We will come back later! We are committing a felony trying to steal a submissive! There is clear evidence come on!"

"I am not leaving without Blaine!" With that Kurt felt the door finally give way as he tumbled into the room letting in a stream of light. Kurt's eyes immediately went to the battered submissive's body. Blaine was wearing a tattered oversized shirt and the shock collar; he was clearly malnourished and could barely move or register Kurt's presence.

The dom wasted no time in gathering Blaine into his arms and bolting up the stairs practically running into David.

"Time to leave!" He yelled at the other man as they made their way to the SUV. Kurt tried to load Blaine gingerly into the backseat and buckle him in, despite the urgency of the situation. Soon enough the three boys were once again hurtling down the road and turning the corner, just as they saw the police coming from the other direction.

Kurt was sitting in the backseat holding Blaine in his arms trying to get Blaine to wake up.

"Blaine? Come on… I need you to talk to me." All of the dom's efforts were fruitless though. Blaine was out cold.

_-~Ravage~-_

As the SUV pulled up into the parking spot outside Kurt's apartment complex a sense of relief flooded over the dominant. He had Blaine. Kurt watched as David opened the door so he could get up with Blaine in his arms and walk up to his apartment. As they opened the door Wesley threw himself at David and buried his face in the dancer's shoulder.

"Oh thank god…" Wes said exasperated. Sometimes Wes wonders if Kurt truly knows how much the two of them are risking by helping him rescue Blaine, but that was an explanation for another day… After Wes released David he grabbed the first aid kit off of the counter.

"Check him over for injuries Kurt. Make sure nothing is infected." The dominant nodded, very proud of how headstrong Wes was about caring for Blaine. Porcelain started by washing off Blaine's face with a warm rag and the submissive began to come to during this.

"Kurt?... is that you?" Blaine opened and closed his eyes extremely slowly, not used to the bright light that illuminated the room. The dominant took Blaine's hand and kissed his cheek.

"Yea. It is me Blaine. We found you, and thank god it was in time." Kurt's pale finger's brushed over the delicate 'S' on Blaine's hip. "You are safe now. He can't take you. I will claim you whenever you are ready Blaine. I am so sorry." Kurt cradled Blaine against him, but got nervous when he didn't hear the other man make any sounds. He pulled away to look at Blaine's face.

Silent tears descended the other man's cheeks. A look of disappointment and disgust marred the curly haired submissive's perfect face. Despite the cuts and welts he was still beautiful, but that troubled expression was unbecoming of him.

"Blaine… I am willing to wait… just please don't look at me like that." Kurt whispered, feeling very vulnerable.

Blaine inhaled deeply and reached for the water glass on the coffee table. David and Wes were silent in the kitchen, not wanting to startle their friend. Blaine raised the glass to his lips, but it tumbled out of his hands and smashed onto the floor, the glass breaking, like Kurt's heart was about to be.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said in a soft yet determined whisper as the tears continued to drip off of his long lashes and reflect off of his hazel eyes. Kurt started to pick up the pieces of glass in a frantic manner. 'Something is wrong with my Blaine… something isn't right… oh god…'

"Blaine it is only a glass don't worry. It's fine." Kurt said, but it came out as a desperate attempt to sooth his own anxiety. Blaine shook his head and an unfamiliar darkness overcame his features.

"It isn't just a glass Kurt." The dom didn't pay attention as Blaine shakily stood and put his hands on the bottom of the tattered shirt, and sweater that Kurt had placed over the rags. Slowly the submissive bared himself and Wesley turned out of respect… He knew what he was going to see. It was entirely too late. Blaine stood there in his boxers, and allowed the shirt to drop to the ground covering some of the glass pieces.

"It is so much more than a glass." The torn dominant only wanted to protect Blaine, but he never thought of protecting himself. Kurt looked up from where he was kneeling by the coffee table and the scars assaulted his eyes. His hand flew to his mouth as sobs escaped his lips.

"No…. no….NO!" Kurt wailed as he tightened his grip on the glass, blood oozing from the newly formed cuts. Blaine looked away from his rescuer, the man he was in love with, and let the marking across his chest speak for itself. Kurt's pitiful cries broke the silence that had settled over them, only one image being seared into their minds.

One of a bonded pair.

One of a painful scar and irrevocable burden.

One name and one shameful look upon Blaine's beautiful features.

Sebastian.

_-~Ravage~-_

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Obviously there is more angst to come. Also just to illuminate the darkness on the tattoo issue. Usually the name of your dominant is placed next to where the submissive had their 'S' marking tattooed, out of respect for the submissive. Sebastian marking Blaine elsewhere completely breaks tradition, and is disgusting in their universe's traditions. That is why Kurt though Blaine hadn't been claimed, because Sebastian's name wasn't next to the 'S' on his hip. Oh and the song I listened to while writing this was a mash-up of Glee's 'I still Believe' and Adele's Skyfall, in case anyone has cared about the song title chapters. (The songs are the inspiration for the chapters lol.) So feel free to send song suggestions.**

**Please Review! I apologize for the long end note.**

**-Raven**


	9. Chapter 9: Bring Me to Life

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone I don't own Glee!**

**Also, for trigger warnings see chapter one. Enjoy Chapter 9.**

_-~Ravage~-_

**Chapter 9 Bring Me to Life**

Like any other day the sun rose, and just like any other night the sun would set. The world keeps turning despite the fact time has frozen for Kurt and Blaine. Wesley and David had gone back to school for the rest of the week, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone with their thoughts. The bonded pair had expected Kurt and Blaine to at least talk about the issue but they hadn't spoken a word to each other since the day of the rescue. They just sat and slept together, Blaine with a troubled look on his face, and Kurt just looking exhausted.

_-~Ravage~-_

It was Friday afternoon and classes had just let out. Wesley kept an eye out for David as the dominant should be heading to the studio across school for an hour practice before the pair headed for home, or in this case Kurt's apartment, to check on the pale dominant and Blaine.

David was walking towards Wesley, who apparently was deep in thought because the submissive didn't notice the dancer's approach till he had him in a tight embrace.

"Hello handsome. How was your day?" David asked his partner. Wesley pressed a soft kiss to David's cheek before grabbing his hand as they started to walk towards the dance studio.

"My day was fine. The usual in class. I am just so ready for this school year to be over. Finals are going to be horrible because of my recital but it will be worth it to just get to summer. Have you given any though as to what dance groups you want to look at joining for work? I mean you do graduate soon." David smiled at Wesley. He knew the boy had good intentions, but David was unsure about his future. Dance wasn't exactly a lucrative career. He could only do it until he got injured, or until he got too old. Neither of which seemed a positive prognosis for his passion, but he would follow his heart into dance for as long as he was capable.

"I haven't truly thought about anything beyond graduation. I would love to join a contemporary ballet group, but for now my final recital is what I am really working towards. If I have a good enough piece I can use it for auditions in the future. Wes nodded in understanding as they finally made it to the studio. As they entered the studio David realized they were the only ones and he quickly took advantage of that. After stripping off his sweat pants and hoodie he was left clad only in spandex dance shorts. Wesley sat against the ballet bar wall admiring his dominant. David stretched himself out as he walked to the outlet and stereo system to plug in his iPod.

Strong and smooth music flooded the mirrored room as David's muscular body began to work its magic, casting a spell over Wesley as he watched the other man tell a story with his body. The story was one of heartbreak and betrayal, yet it was also one of trust and redemption. The tall dancer reached his hand to the ceiling as if hoping an angel would grab him as the music swelled, but then threw what he was reaching for away as he twirled across the dance floor, leaping through imagined glass windows, spinning with the shards, until it almost looked like he took flight, before collapsing to the ground and curling in on himself. The piano was coming to a slow as he repeated the footsteps from the beginning, a reach, a throw, a walk, a movement, a collapse, in a slow melancholy, as if the beginning would inevitably lead to the end, and then the music stopped as he fell to the ground once more.

No matter how many times Wesley watches his lover dance he will always be in awe of what the other man could do with his body. David got up off the floor as the music repeated itself. He slowly broke apart the dance and practiced it in small chunks, giving himself fully to the movements, making small improvements, and tweaks here and there. The movements slowly got clearer and sharper, and more defined than before, it that was at all possible. Suddenly a voice broke through the wall of instruments.

"It's called Time." David said softly over the piano. Wesley made eye contact with his lover and questioned him.

"Why time?"

_-~Ravage~-_

Kurt looked at Blaine from across the room. The curly haired man was putting ointment on his chest to ease the pain of the tattoo. Kurt winced and looked away. However Blaine noticed the reaction and slammed the ointment down on the counter.

"You know I get it. Sebastian was right, he claimed me and now I am worthless to you!" Blaine screamed at Kurt finally snapping after not speaking for over a day. Kurt stared at him blankly before anger and frustration filled his eyes.

"This shouldn't have happened to you!" The dominant yelled back standing from where he was seated on the couch.

"Well it did, and I would like some support dealing with this shit show my life has become Kurt! I thought you wanted me! Apparently you only like purity! Well sometimes life happens! So are you going to be here for me anyway or are you going to let me handle this on my own! Because I would like some fucking help!"

"You know I have been doing everything to help you! I fucking recued you! Don't think there was risk involved with that! I broke down a locked door to get to you, because I wanted to save you! I wanted to be with you! But now you are just an ungrateful submissive prick! You should fucking grovel at my feet for what I have done for you!"

"And what have you done! Let me get kidnapped when I was supposed to be under your protection? Please elaborate! You were only fixing the mess you made by rescuing me! And I still got claimed in a disgusting way! You know what I didn't tell you! He raped me! He took me in front of Chandler! I'm not sure if the submissive told you, but I got ripped apart till I passed out! And you know who I was screaming for? Begging to give me strength and help me? YOU! I was yelling for you! Whimpering! I was strong though, I didn't give in! I didn't break! I was prepared to break and die to keep my love for you alive!" With this admission the color drained from Kurt's already pale face, he hadn't known. Chandler hadn't told Kurt about the rape… he had told him other things, other terrible things, but not about the rape. Blaine had everything taken from him. The curly haired submissive was standing very close to Kurt breathing heavily, through the yelling match they had gotten into each other's faces and personal space. Kurt gently ran a hand through Blaine's hair and he saw the man visibly relax into his touch. The submissive in Blaine must be in so much pain. He had been resisting for so long.

Kurt pressed his forehead against Blaine's as a sign of trust and breathed with him, to calm the submissive, and himself.

"What can I do to make this right? How can I fix this?" Kurt asked sincerely with indistinguishable undertones of love and regret tingeing his now gentle voice.

"Kurt… I need to have this removed…" Blaine motioned to his chest and Kurt turned away.

"Blaine… they won't do that without your dominant's permission. You would have to do it illegally…" Blaine took Kurt's hand and looked him in the eye.

"I highly doubt Sebastian has any documentation that he claimed me. Most people think that the tattoo is enough… that they don't need to have any further proof" Before Blaine was done talking Kurt interrupted, visibly frustrated.

"That is because in the illegal removal process they don't have access to anesthesia. It is extremely painful, leaves scars, causes burns, and can kill you. Black market unclaiming is sketchy at best, murderous at worst." Blaine nods accepting the truth in Kurt's words.

"I know Kurt, but the longer we wait, the more likely Sebastian will file the paper work, realizing I am gone, and not coming back. I need to do this and I want you to be there with me. I can do this alone, but if I become incapacitated I need someone there… to force them to keep going and finish the job."

Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight embrace, even though the boy winced when pressure was put on his chest, due to the tattoo. "Blaine I don't want to lose you. What if you are killed during this?" Blaine held himself against porcelain and inhaled deeply.

"I either die removing myself from Sebastian's grasp, or I die in his grasp. I would much rather do this on my terms. Will you help me?"

_-~Ravage~-_

David was about to answer Wesley's question when his cell phone rang. He jogged towards his bag and mouthed one minute, before calling across the room.

"It's Burt!"

"Pick it up David come on!" Wesley said walking quickly over to his partner.

"Hello, this is David… Hi Burt, what's up?" Wesley pressed his ear close to David's head as to hear both ends of the conversation.

"Nothing much kid. I just made some head way in getting the complaints from the other submissives about Sebastian. I think there would be enough to press charges, if we can get them to come forward. If all of them do though, there is a good chance we could get him put away."

"But that doesn't make sense. It is within his right to forcibly claim submissives."

"That is true David, but he isn't allowed to perform extreme abuses, or leave them with their tattoos. Once he moves on he has to unclaim them in a humane way. He can't use the black market. And he most likely didn't remove his mark from them when he moved on, telling them he would be back. If I am right he technically has eight or nine submissive's that are still 'his' but he really is only legally allowed to have one. Of course the law usually will side with a dominant, this is very hard to believe and excuse, even if we have a biased jury."

"This is so hard to believe though…"

"I know, luckily there was a lot of hospital documentation of extreme injuries on his submissives. It was all just brushed under the rug; with some persuasion though I am sure we could bring it to light."

"Are you going to send Kurt and I he information?"

"Yes I am. I am going to mail you the physical files though, so it can't be electronically traced by Sebastian. Are you and Kurt both at those two same addresses?"

"Yes we are sir."

"Kid I have told you, just call me Burt. You and your sub seem to be good friends with my boy, you are family now."

"Thanks Burt. Kurt and I will keep a close eye on our mail boxes."

"No problem kid. I'll talk to you sometime soon." And with that the line clicked off. Wesley very quickly had commentary to give about the conversation.

"I can't believe there is an actual chance that we could put Sebastian into prison." The submissive said in disbelief.

"Yea… but there would still have to be a trial. We would put a lot of submissive's in a lot of pain. Ultimately this is Blaine's decision. We could save a lot of subs, but a lot of them probably just want to put Sebastian behind them."

"I understand that. I am just thankful that Blaine could have this as an option." David nodded at Wesley's statement and then the dancer went back to practicing his routine; moving his body to the music, completely forgetting about the question posed earlier by his lover.

'Why time?'

_-~Ravage~-_

Kurt and Blaine were both calmer after talking to each other, but there was still tension in the air. Not because of what had happened though, but because of what they were going to have to do, soon. It was getting late, and the pair were still at David and Wesley's house.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked from the couch.

"Yes Blaine?"

"Do you think tonight we could go back to my place, so we could sleep in a bed, and not on a couch?" Kurt nodded in response, when they heard a key in the lock.

"Kurt! Blaine! We are back! What do you guys want for dinner?" Blaine looked at Wesley and smiled across the room.

"I think I know what I want to eat?" Blaine said with confidence. Kurt sighed. It was going to be unhealthy, he knew it.

"I want Ad Alberto's Mexican food!" Blaine said laughing, knowing that David and Kurt would not approve of his choice, but he just didn't care. David raised an eye brow at Kurt and Wesley laughed at Blaine's outburst.

"Nice to see you are more chipper Blaine." David said as he put his dance bag down behind the couch. "And also nice to see the two of you talking." The dark skinned dom added onto his previous statement in a light-hearted manner. Kurt grumbled.

"Maybe not for long, unless I can get a salad with all the unhealthy food he plans on eating." Blaine laughed for the first time in ages, and all of this banter amongst friends lifted a weight off of his shoulders.

It wasn't long after that the boys were all gathered around the table in Wesley and David's apartment with a game of jungle speed going as they were all eating taquitos and nachos. Wesley flipped over his card and quickly grabbed the game 'totem' from the middle of the table, suddenly Blaine, Kurt and David all yelled, "Disrespect!" loudly as Wesley then had to take all the cards as punishment.

"I swear I thought we had the same card!" He declared to Kurt as he stacked his increased number of cards together shuffling them slightly.

"Tough luck!" Kurt joked back as he grabbed another nacho.

"I thought you wanted a salad." David teased the other dom.

"Oh shut it. I've been eating salads every day for god knows how long. I can eat nachos once and awhile." The four of them continue to laugh and eat the take-out Mexican food late into the night. After what seems like hundreds of games of jungle speed, and too much food for Kurt's complexion to handle Blaine and Kurt were finally at the door saying goodbye to Wesley and David.

"After how many days of you two crashing in our living room you are finally ready to handle a night on your own?" David playfully teased, but gave Kurt a threatening look, issuing a warning about Blaine's well-being. David liked Kurt but Blaine was his number one priority besides Wesley.

"Yes, we are ready to sleep in a real bed, if that is what you are asking David." Blaine said sliding an arm around Kurt's waist.

"Okay Blaine."

"Call if you need anything." Wesley said appearing beside David to wish his friends well.

"Will do Wes." Blaine said with a wink. "Now Kurt and I would really like to leave. It is very late." Blaine started pushing Kurt away from the door. "So we bid you goodnight." And with that Blaine dragged Kurt away to the dom's SUV.

As both Kurt and Blaine hopped into the vehicle they smiled at each other.

"It was nice to see you laughing tonight Blaine." The submissive smiled at Kurt and buckled his seatbelt.

"What would you like to do tonight Kurt?" Blaine asked as he turned the radio to the Broadway station.

"I don't know. I don't feel like sleeping. We could always just relax in each other's company."

"I like that idea."

_-~Ravage~-_

David and Wesley were putting away the game and cleaning up the table.

"You know I don't think we ever really spoke to Kurt before all the ordeals with Blaine." David commented.

"Yea. I don't think we did either."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not sure. It might have been just because we didn't want any other doms involved in Blaine's life." Wesley nodded at David's statement and wrapped his arms around his dominant.

"You know… it has been awhile since we have been alone…" Wesley whispered into David's ear. The dancer shivered as his partner's lips ghosted over his neck, sucking softly on David's dark skin.

"It has been a long time…" David moaned lowly as Wesley palmed him through the dancers sweat pants. "Please Wes…"

"Please what David?" Wesley purred as he led his boyfriend to their bedroom.

"Please anything." Wesley chuckled at David's pleas. Even though David was his dominant Wesley was usually in control. He always got what he wanted from David. And he was definitely going to get it tonight as well.

"As you wish."

_-~Ravage~-_

"You idiot! You fucking idiot!" Sebastian screamed at chandler as he threw him across the small practice room. "You were the one who led them to my safe house! I gave you Kurt signed, sealed and delivered!"

"I didn't mean to Sebastian honestly…" Chandler cried as the dominant continued to beat him.

"You are an ingrate!" Sebastian yelled as he was winding up for another kick when the door to the music practice room burst open and a security guard was standing there.

"This studio closed hours ago! Get ou- Hey what are you doing! You can't beat that boy!" the guard tackled Sebastian and snapped plastic handcuffs onto him as he radioed for help.

"Code Red! Code Red! There is submissive abuse happening. I need a medic and the police!" Sebastian was growling still trying to get to Chandler.

"You fucking pig! You will forever regret the day you double crossed me!" Chandler looked at the raging dominant and then the security guard, before letting his eyes slide closed.

"The submissive just passed out! I need that medic!" Were the last words Chandler registered before he slipped away from the world.

_-~Ravage~-_

Kurt and Blaine held each other's hands tightly as Blaine unlocked his apartment and the pair finally entered. It seemed like it had been forever since Blaine was in his own place, but this time he had a dominant he was welcoming into his world, that wasn't David.

"Would you like anything to drink Kurt?" Blaine asked, playing the role of a good host.

"Sure. You can just bring whatever you feel like. I'll drink anything." Kurt smiled at Blaine from the couch as he carefully unlaced his designer boots. Blaine watched the dom slide his hands down those long lean legs to reach the boots and he felt the stirrings of arousal snake their way towards his groin.

"Well if we want to relax and enjoy each other's company then is red wine okay?"

"That is entirely up to you Mr. Anderson." Kurt said in a sultry tone as Blaine uncorked the bottle. Blaine poured the wine into two glasses and handed one to Kurt as he sat down next to the dom.

"How did you manage to get such fine wine when you are underage?"

"Cooper likes to give presents." Blaine said simply with a smile, but then the shyness started to kick in. "Maybe we should go back and forth asking and answering questions. Get to know each other. I mean I know you are an insanely talented singer, but what else do I not know about you?" Blaine trailed off, getting softer in volume, towards the end of his sentence. Kurt clinked his glass against Blaine's.

"Let the game begin." Kurt said with a mischievous smile.

_-~Ravage~-_

David groaned lowly as Wesley continued to grind against him. The musician was straddling his dancer's lap slowly rotating his hips, causing delicious friction between said musician's ass and David's hard cock.

"You tease." David breathily said as he rolled his eyes back as another wave of pleasure washed over him.

"You know you like it David. Don't even try to deny it. If my ass is anywhere near your cock you don't care if I am teasing or not." Wesley punctuated this sentence with more pressure on David's cock, causing the other man to groan loudly. David grabbed Wesley's face and pulled his submissive down onto him kissing him hard. The dancer pressed his tongue against Wesley's and they deepened the kiss, wrapping their arms around each other. The darker skinned dominant sucked harshly on his submissive's throat, leaving a dark hickey in his wake, and a moaning boy on top of him.

"Wesley… you know what you should do?"

"What David? Do tell." Wesley smiled and kissed his dominant quickly.

"You should suck me off." David said lowly as he nibbled on Wesley's ear.

"Anything you want, sir." The submissive said with a purr at the end of his statement. Wesley slide down his dominant's body and slowly pulled off the only thing left on David's body, his sweatpants. Wesley could never get enough of David's body, and those strong legs always gave David insane amounts of power behind his thrusts. Wesley shivered at the thought of David's cock inside of him, but he knew he needed to get his mouth around his dominant's length soon, if he wanted to get it given to him rough and hard, the way he liked it. Wesley finished removing David's sweatpants and admired the young man's virile length. He wrapped his hand around David's cock and gave it a long pump, enjoying the feel of David quivering beneath his hand.

"Don't test my patience Wesley." The submissive cracked a smile at David's attempt at controlling him, but happily obliged the other man. He lowered his mouth to the tip of the dancer's cock and gently dipped his tongue into David's slit.

"You always taste good, master." Wesley smirked before suddenly taking his lover into his mouth sucking hard as he felt his nose touch his lover's skin. He started to bob his head, suppressing his gag reflex. David bucked into Wesley's mouth, as his hands flew to burry themselves in his submissive's hair.

"Fuck. Wes… oh god…" The strings of curses continued as Wesley applied more suction, moving his mouth along his lover's length. The submissive slid his hands along David's thighs as he lavished the thick cock inside of his wet, hot mouth, enjoying the taste of his lover's salty precum. Wesley moved his tongue faster, moaning around his lover's cock, causing David to shudder and grip his sub's hair even tighter.

"You are doing such a good job Wes. You are so good with your tongue." David moaned out his encouragement to his submissive. Wesley loved having David in his mouth. He loved the heavy feeling of the other man's length on his tongue and the praise he always received for giving his dominant pleasure. He bobbed his head faster as David bucked faster and harder into his mouth, forcing Wesley to relax and take David deep into his throat. "Fuck Wesley. If you don't stop I'm going to cum…"

As soon as Wesley heard that he slowed his ministrations and pulled away.

"I want you inside me when you cum David." Wesley said with a confident smile, but at the same time he had an eyebrow raised. Asking the question of how David truly wanted his orgasm.

"Turn around and let me stretch you Wes." David groaned. Wesley did exactly as his lover asked. He positioned himself with his cock and ass over David's face, still allowing himself access to his dominant's length. This was one of David's favorite parts of sex. He loved the sixty-nine position; being able to pleasure, while being simultaneously pleasured feels great. David took Wesley's cock deep into his mouth sucking hard as a finger circled the boy's tender entrance. Wesley moaned around his dominant's cock and struggled not to buck. David knew that the boy would give in though. Despite him being the dominant, he and Wesley had a very different relationship in bed. He loved the feeling of taking care of his partner. He viewed himself as more of Wesley's caretaker and protector, rather than his master. He loved how he could make Wes look control, until the boy was fucking his throat, while begging to be fucked.

David pulled his hand away from Wesley's ass to swipe a bottle of lubricant off the bedside table that he always keeps in reach. After drizzling a generous amount onto his fingers he proceeded to press one finger into Wesley. His beautiful submissive bucked under him, and began to rock his hips, fucking his dominant's eager mouth with his length. David pushed his finger in and out of Wesley's ass, enjoying the feeling of his submissive's entrance fluttering around his finger. When he was satisfied that Wesley could take one finger, since it had been awhile for the both of them, he gently pressed in another finger causing his lover to buck harder into his mouth unable to control himself. David didn't care that Wesley had forgot to sick him off, he was entirely focused on giving his submissive pleasure. Another finger and some wild throat fucking Wesley was begging to have David's cock in his ass.

"Please David. I am ready, and definitely stretched enough. I need you inside of me. Please?" Wesley moaned for his dark skinned lover.

"Are you sure?" David teased as he pumped his fingers in and out, purposely avoiding his lover's prostate.

"Yes I am sure. David…" Wesley whimpered. Finally his dominant gave in, easing Wesley off of him onto the bed on his hands and knees. David lined his cock up with his submissive's entrance and pushed only his head into Wesley, moaning lowly at the feeling of heat and slickness.

"I need more…" Wesley whined. David smiled and kissed his lover's back.

"If you want more, then take it." Wesley immediately understood and pushed himself backwards, impaling himself on David's cock. The claimed pair both groaned at the pleasure that enveloped them. David rocked his hips rubbing his cock against Wesley's prostate causing him to scream in pleasure.

"Yes David…yes David… that feels so good. Please, please, oh god I need it."

"What do you need?" Wesley's dominant questioned, while continuing to slowly rock his hips, fucking his lover at an agonizingly slow pace.

"I need you to take me harder." The submissive could barely moan out as he attempted to fuck himself on his lover's cock. Mimicking his lover's earlier words he slammed into Wesley.

"As you wish." He felt his legs hitting Wesley's, and heard the slapping of flesh as he nailed his partner's prostate. His submissive's pleasure echoed through their apartment, and his neighbors probably were getting a pretty good show out of this. David loved the feeling Wesley's ass created against his length. The tightness felt as if it were sucking his throbbing member back into it as he thrust roughly. Both he and his submissive were panting hard, glistening in a light sheen of sweat before he reached underneath them and started to stroke Wesley's cock in time with his thrusts.

"You are so handsome beneath me like this Wes. You are so beautiful and you feel so good around me." David praised his submissive. Wesley moaned in response, words not being at his disposal when he was in the throes of pleasure.

"Please sir I am going to cum." David simply slammed into his lover harder in response. They both were so close. David's thrusts became short and erratic as he edged closer and closer to orgasm, his strokes on Wesley's length becoming harsher and more desperate. They both felt their stomachs coiling as they came together. Wesley's cum streaking over David's hand and the sheets below them; and David's cum filled his submissive's tight, thoroughly-fucked ass. The pair lay down next to each other after David pulled out of his lover. They shared long, languid kisses as they both fell asleep curled up against each other. Happy.

"You know I never really answered why my dance piece was called time." David admitted.

"Why is that?" Wesley said after a yawn that ended with him scooting closer to David. The dominant wrapped his arms around his submissive and kissed his forehead.

"Because I want to dance through time, prolonging it, because I can never have enough time with you."

_-~Ravage~-_

Kurt glanced at Blaine out of the corner of his eye. The man looked really cute as he thought of an answer to Kurt's question.

"I don't really know how to answer that. I guess my favorite piano piece would have to be... Chopin's: Étude op. 10 No. 1 in C Major. What is your favorite song from a musical?"

"Oh god Blaine you aren't allowed to ask impossible to answer questions." Kurt said before he took a sip of wine. They had been going at this game for several hours now and the dominant couldn't believe how much he had learned about Blaine. He finally had it explained to his why Blaine was so good at suppressing his extreme submission, and why he learned how to box. So to lighten the mood Kurt had begun asking silly questions about Blaine's music and hobbies.

"You have to answer it Kurt." Blaine said with a playful smile.

"Fine if I have to choose. I would pick Totally Fucked in the musical Spring Awakening. It isn't technically amazing, but it describes a lot of situations in my life."

"Why is that?" Blaine questioned raising an eyebrow. Kurt laughed and ran a hand through his own hair.

"To be honest the opening line of the song says it all. I quote 'There's that moment you know….you're fucked'. And that is really the story of my life." Kurt said with a delicately raised eyebrow. "I have to ask the same question of you. Do you have a favorite musical number?" Kurt asked the beautiful curly haired submissive.

"Oh that is a no brainer for me. As long as you're mine from Wicked. A musical full of forbidden love, romance, friendship, betrayal. It is beautiful." Kurt smiled and gently ran his hand through Blaine's thick curls.

"May I?" Blaine wasn't exactly sure why Kurt was asking for permission, but Blaine nodded anyway. And a kiss that defeated their first kiss by miles took place. What started as a simple brush of Kurt's lips against his turned into something full of love and devotion. There was no lust, only caring compassion for someone who Kurt already considered his submissive.

"Blaine you are so handsome, and when you talk about things you are passionate for your eyes light up and you are full of life. You are my melody." Blaine blushed a deep shade of red and brushed a stray curl out off of his face.

"I don't know what to say… Thank you." Blaine looked away shyly, his confidence suddenly sapped away at such a show of love. But apparently Kurt wasn't done.

"In the future. If you would be willing to have me. I would love to be your dominant." Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Kurt… that means so much to mean. And I appreciate it, I really do. But right now I am not in any position to make a commitment… till I have the one I am in… you know… terminated." Blaine said with a tinge of sadness in his now strong again voice. Kurt nodded in understanding.

"Blaine I will be here for you very step of the way. No matter what it takes. Everything is your choice, but no matter what I will protect you to the end. And when you are ready, even if that is never, I will be here waiting." Kurt said giving Blaine a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you Kurt." Blaine said with a smile. The pair slowly finished their wine in a comfortable silence, before heading off into Blaine's bedroom to sleep. Blaine got into bed and felt Kurt climb in behind him. The dominant was very respectful and didn't touch Blaine, but as they fell asleep the submissive couldn't help but smile as a very drowsy Kurt wrapped his arms around him. Then finally after basking in the warmth of Kurt's body Blaine let sleep over take him. Who ever knew that the man he had met in the club would turn out to be a new best friend, and life time protector.

_-~Ravage~-_

Chandler heard the slow beeping of hospital machines as he slowly came to. His mother and father sat in the visitors chairs dozing while sitting up. He attempted to clear his extremely dry throat but ended up coughing, causing his mother to awaken startled.

"Chandler! Oh my god you are awake! Nurse! He is up! Joseph wake up!" His mother was alerting everyone to his newfound consciousness and soon people were bustling about checking his vitals and asking him all sorts of questions. He was just waiting for the question he didn't want to answer to come up, but it did. The only police officer in the room approached him gravely with a pen and paper pad in hand. He offered them to Chandler.

"Can you write down the name of your attacker for me?" Chandler inhaled deeply and nodded, knowing he would regret this in the future.

_-~Ravage~-_

**Well this chapter is a lot longer than usual so I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't worry the Klaine is coming, but I need to get through plot (granted I do love plot) in order to get there. You want their first time to be special yes? I thought so. **

**Here is the dance video that I based David's dance off of, the video is called Arcadian Broad (age 16) performing "TIME". Just erase the spaces and the ( ).**

** www .youtube (. c o m) /watch?feature=fvwp&v=wYuBLv73jFA&NR=1**

**Also Blaine's favorite piano piece is a real piece and it is beautiful. Feel free to look it up on youtube and give it a listen. **

**Well tata for now. PLEASE REVIEW~~~~**

**-Raven**


End file.
